Destructive Memories
by ExAxL
Summary: It's been almost 3 years since Alice left Wonderland to return home. But now the portal is open again and she can finally go back. But Wonderland isn't the place she remembered.
1. The Portal Reopened

**I don't anything that has to do with this series. All that awesomeness goes to QuinRose.**

**Destructive Memories**

**1. The Portal Reopened**

* * *

Alice stared out the window, shadowing her eyes from the glaring sun. Everything was just as she remembered; Edith still hated her, Lorina still held the heart of her first love, and her dad was still a workaholic. Nothing had changed.

The afternoon here was so normal compared to Wonderland. Time didn't make a bit of sense there.

_Wonderland._

The place where she had made so many wonderful friends and had so many adventures with them.  
Alice often thought about them, wondering if they still remembered like she did.

_Julius, I hope you're getting out more often._

It had been almost 3 years since she had abandoned that life, returning home to her sister, Lorina.  
But somehow, a deep feeling always swelled around in her stomach when she thought about them.  
_I miss you guys so much. What are you doing now?_

Gazing out the window, she saw her two sisters reading in the garden, shaded by the large oak trees. If Edith wouldn't be angered by her presence and leave, Alice would have been out there with them.  
Alice wondered if Edith started spending more time with Lorina just to make her miserable and give her no one to talk to. But whether that was true or not, it seemed Alice didn't have much to say anymore.

The sunset was fading beyond the trees, and Alice had retired to her room without saying goodnight to either sister. The light of the glistening moon shone through her window, forming a pale white circle against the hardwood floor, reflecting light to Alice's face.  
Alice glanced down at the bright sphere, and she gasped at what she saw.

The inside of the circle a pitch black hole.

Alice stared at it, awe written on her face. _It looks just like the hole I fell down that day_, Alice thought.

She pushed the sheets of her bed away, and stood up in the darkness. The hardwood was cold against her feet. Taking small steps towards it, Alice peeked down the solid black hole.

At first she didn't see anything, but after taking a closer look she saw.. a map!  
It passed the areas like a slide show, changing from a forest to a tower, from a tower to a castle, from a castle to a mansion, from a mansion to a carnival.

_It can't be. That really is... It's really them!_

Alice took a step closer, peering down the black abyss. Staring into it, she recalled her thoughts before she had left Wonderland.

_I thought coming back home would have made me happy, but it's horrible. But now, I can finally erase that mistake!_

Opening her dresser, Alice pulled out her classic blue dress she had always worn while in Wonderland. She slipped on her striped socks and bow and clipped the claps on her shoes tightly. Pulling on her cream colored apron, she now stood over the hole. As she looked back to the hole, reluctance took hold of her.

_This might be the only chance I get to see them again. I can't lose it._

She held her breath and jumped into the black hole. Just like before, the hole seemed to take forever to fall through. Glancing up, she saw that the rip in the floor of her bedroom had disappeared.

_I'll finally get to see you guys again!_

The world around her seemed to grab at her sleeves and tug on her apron, before everything went black.

* * *

Alice twitched. _Am I here?_  
Looking around, she saw that she was in the exact same place she had been when Peter brought her to Wonderland. She stood up, patting the dirt off her dress and staggering to the nearest balcony to look at the scenery.

_I'm back! I'm really back in Wonderland!_

But when she got to the balcony, she didn't see the lush forest that spread around the land. What she saw made her cringe and gasp in disbelief.

All the trees were burned down, creating a horizon of charred trees and flames. She could feel the smoldering heat from the balcony. Fire was everywhere, almost like a barrier that divided territory lines.

_What! What is this?_

_This can't be Wonderland. It can't be. No!_

Turning towards the stairway, she ran through the strange twisting stairs to a place she knew well.  
Alice stood there, in front of the door she knew so well, the room she had entered and exited so many times.

Placing her hand on the knob, she twisted the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

_Julius! Please be safe!_

Alice stood in the doorway.

This wasn't the office she remembered.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Dramatic, yes!**

**Next chapter will be up immediately!**

**Will Alice find her friends, or have they burned to the ground along with the rest of Wonderland?  
Read to find out!**


	2. The 10 Year War

**Destructive Memories **

**Special Thanks to: Ink n' Echo, EarthRiddle, Pasty Face, FantasticalFantasy, RunnyBabbit44, and  
****JUSTaPettyPuzzle to reviews and all that awesome stuff!**

* * *

**2. The 10 Year War**

The room was in absolute shreds, the walls scratched and the carpets torn, curtains hanging in pieces from the walls.

The fireplace warmed the somber room, lighting the small area around it. Alice strode over to it, shaking as she went. Next to the fireplace was the desk. The desk she had sat at so many nights watching him rebuild the shredded clocks. Making coffee and sitting it on the desk where he always sat.

_Where was he?_

Walking to the fireplace, Alice sat down in a single chair directly in front of the hearth. The small flames warmed her cold hands, and slightly lifted her spirits from the dark, depressing room.

_Nothing could make this any worse. _

Sitting there, the dancing flames slowly lulled her to sleep. But it didn't last long.

_**CREEAAK! **_

The door slammed shut, and Alice almost jumped out of her skin. She picked her feet off the ground, clutching her knees to her chest.

_Somebody's here._ Alice whimpered to herself. Whoever was here didn't sound like they were very happy.  
Alice squeezed her hands together, tensing her shoulders to the point of pain.

The footsteps were getting closer, as though the person was walking right over to her.  
Alice closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Just barely opening one eye, she immediately snapped it shut.

Someone was standing over her, their height overwhelming thanks to her sitting in a chair.  
A few minutes passed, all Alice heard was the faint breathing of the other person.

Suddenly, a large hand placed itself on her head. It shook rapidly, almost like a seizure.  
Alice heard a thump against the floor. She wanted to look, but that might have endangered her already shattered perspective.

" Alice. Alice Liddell. Can that really be you?" a deep voice questioned.

Slowly, Alice opened her eyes. Staring down at her was the man she had watched so many nights, the man who had opened his own home to a complete, total stranger.

"Julius...IT'S REALLY YOU!"

She jumped out of the chair and into the navy haired man's arms. She gripped his sides tightly, nuzzling her face into his dark cloak." You're safe! I was so worried! But you're here, you're really here!" Alice was so happy. Tears began to trickle from her eyes, running down her face in an emotional fit.

Reluctantly, two large arms wound their way around her.

"Honestly, the first time I see you in an entire decade and you burst out into tears."

At first Alice laughed, but then something hit her." Wait...a decade!"  
She looked up at him, her eyes slightly pink from crying.

"You mean I've been gone for almost 10 years! But how, how could it.."  
She looked closely at his face. It wasn't the laid back face she knew so well.

A jagged scar slit it's way through his left eye, it's soft pink colliding with his dark blue. The locks of hair that draped on his shoulders were dyed a shade lighter than his original color, and he wore a cloak with steel shoulder pads.

Alice stared at him. He almost seemed like a different person, but his clock earring still hung from his ear, and that was enough to keep her straightforward.

" Julius, what happened to you!"

He glanced at himself then back to her." War."

Alice let go of his shoulders and sank to the floor. Julius grabbed her wrists, steadying her fall.  
She jerked back to him, tears flowing down her face." Is that why Wonderland is burning to the ground! A war!"

They sat at the desk, Alice listening intently while Julius explained.

_So the triangular power struggle got so bad it turned into a war. That explains the nonstop fire and Julius's different look. _Alice became lost in thought until a hand touched her shoulder.

"So do you understand now?"

Alice nodded her head, slinking down into the chair. So many thoughts were running through her head, questioning everything she had seen and heard.

"Hey, Julius, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Alice straightened back up." What about the others? Where are Nightmare, Gray, and Ace? Are they alright!"

Julius glanced to the window, out to the burning forest." At the moment, I don't know where Ace is, Gray is out hunting for tourmaline, and Nightmare is above us, stacking the many boxes of gems we've obtained." Julius pointed to the ceiling, which meant Nightmare was here with them.

" I have to see him! Can you take me to him?" Alice sound desperate, and Julius shrugged." I suppose he might need some help with the cargo. Perhaps we should assist him." Julius walked to the door, his icy blue cloak swaying gracefully behind him. Alice followed him closely, always behind him, never far away. They climbed the towering, twisting stairways, turning left and right every few steps.

Julius stopped in his tracks and Alice almost bumped in to him. She peeked around his side and saw a door with a huge clover engraved in it. But instead of the neat fresh green that usually was there, three huge claw marks shredded through it, slashing the wood on the door.

Julius twisted the knob, pushed the door open and entered. Alice looked inside. It was exactly like Julius's office, tattered and shred to pieces, with a single chair in front of a lit fireplace. In the very back of the room, slamming could be heard against the floor. Alice entered the dim room, and glanced at the back. A closet door was opened and someone was standing behind it, stacking boxes that were sitting outside the door.

" Nightmare?" Alice said aloud.

A box was slammed against the floor. Slowly, a head peaked around the corner, flashing jagged tips of silver hair at her. He staggered out from behind the door, slightly limping as he went.

His uncovered eye brimmed with disbelief, a smile broke out over his face.  
" Alice, you really came back," Nightmare whispered.

He jumped on the unsuspecting foreigner, barricading her with his tight grip around her waist." Your finally back! After all these years, you have finally come back to Wonderland."

Alice pulled back, shifting away to look at the Lord of Clover Tower. He was like Julius, his appearance changed ever so slightly. The tips of his hair were dyed a smoky coal color, and he wore a cloak similar to Julius's with steel shoulder pads in a pale silver color.

" You changed too," Alice said, dismay covering her voice. Of course, you can't expect somebody to stay the same for 10 years.

" Yes. I suppose I have. But it seems you haven't changed one bit in the time you left." Nightmare touched her cheek with the back of his palm.  
" Now Julius, some Amethyst and Topaz has recently come into my hands and I could use some help putting it away, if you don't mind."

" Of course."

" Wait, there are gems in all those boxes? What for? Why would you need so many?"

Nightmare glanced at her before picking up a crate full of shiny green rocks and placing it in the closet.

"Well, you see Alice, gemstones these days are like a power source. They are what lights the fire, what makes shattered furniture stable for usage, and basically keeps life going," Nightmare paused," they give us protection against neighboring countries and territories, power our Neo-core weapons, and help heal any physical injuries and sustain life all together."

Alice had a hard time taking this in."So basically, these gems are what Wonderland revolves around?"

Julius stacked several boxes on top of each other." In a way, yes. But the down side is that some are more powerful than others and other territories and countries are constantly fighting for them, attacking and stealing from each other. So now, instead of just territory we're all fighting for these gems _and_ land. It takes a toll, I'll give it that."

Alice scrunched her face." You just said we. I thought the Clock Tower was a neutral area."  
Both Nightmare and Julius stopped moving.

"It was, until an enormous deposit of Fluorite and Tourmaline was uncovered by one of the spies for the Castle of Hearts," Julius crossed his arms over his chests," we had always known about it and had dug into it every once in a while, and we tried as hard as possible to keep it under wraps so nobody would ever know it was there, but in the end our efforts were futile. We fell into the depths of war and have been struggling to survive ever since. At this very moment, Gray, Nightmare, and myself are the only inhabitants in this area. All the workers and servants of the tower have been slaughtered by the war, but they were honored to do it."

Alice made her way over to the chair, gripping it's arm rest to keep her balance. She jerked towards Julius, her eyes wide." But you are the _Mortician_, can't you bring them back like you did before! What's stopping you from picking up a clock, taking it apart, and putting it back together again?"

Julius shifted his gaze to the floor. He didn't say anything.

Nightmare sighed." Alice dear, be mindful of what you say. Wonderland isn't the place you remember, and many things have changed since you left. Remember that." Nightmare walked over to her, but not before quickly whispering to Julius. Julius gave him a stern look and turned away from him." Very well, if you don't want to tell her I will."

Nightmare walked to her side, gripping her shoulder with his fingers." Alice, have you ever heard of the Jabberwocky?" Alice looked at him, puzzled and unsure." The what? What on earth is a Jabberwocky!" Alice shouted.

Nightmare knelt down, eye level with her." The Jabberwock is a foul, vicious beast in the form of a dragon. He is like a guardian of Wonderland, an enforcer if you will, and he makes sure that we are properly carrying out our roles as instructed. By hearing this you might think he's an understanding person to have such a job, but he is everything but that. He thought that if we were going into an all out war, we should play by the rules, and once what little armies and defenses we had were gone, we were on our own and could look to no one but ourselves and our fellow players for help. He took away what little power we had, and now Wonderland has burned down in flames because of his foolish decisions."

Alice listened quietly, taking in everything that Nightmare said." Some people had better gifts than others, and the Jabberwock deemed this unfair and called those people unworthy to have those kinds of talents, so he decided..to take them away."

Alice cringed_." If he took them away, then that means that Julius can't..." _Alice turned to the window. Julius's back was facing them, his gaze turned to the charred forest below. She jerked out of the chair and went to his side rushing, placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, stared at her.

" Julius, you can't..." Alice didn't know how to finish the sentence. She stared at him, sadness washing over her. He looked miserable and the coral pink scar across his eye didn't help any.

_"You can't fix clocks anymore."_

"...No, I can't. I can take them apart, renew them and put them back together, but nothing works."

Alice thought about crying then and there. To take away something that someone had been doing all their life in an instant. It was so.. _inhuman._

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard on one of the lower floor, and soon after a knock came from the door.

" Is another territory here!"

Another knock came and this time it had a strange pattern to it. Nightmare smiled." It seems Gray has returned. Think he found anything worth value?"

Julius sighed warily and went to the door. He opened the clock shaped latch and pulled the door open, revealing a masked man in an off black cloak with steel shoulder pads that were coated in metal spikes. He entered the door with a bulging potato sack slung over his shoulder.

They were three of a kind. All had dyed their hair, all wore cloaks in a shade that resembled themselves, and all of them gave off a menacing aura that scared her beyond belief.

_What happened to the Wonderland I knew?_

* * *

**Wonderland isn't like you thought is it Alice?**

**Many thanks to those you reviewed. And -VERY IMPORTANT- I need some help finding an appropriate appearance for each Roleholder, considering they changed in the 10 years. If you have a suggestion, please PM me and give your opinion. I love to hear new ideas so don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**


	3. Gem Revolution: My Friends from the Past

**Destructive Memories**

**Very Special thanks goes to EarthRiddle who gave me some absolutely fantastic ideas for the next few chapters. Many thanks to you! If anymore should come, let me know.**

**

* * *

**

**3. The Gem Revolution; My Friends of the Past**

The masked man slung the potato sack onto the table, the gems inside clattering against each other.

" Have a hard time?" Nightmare asked smugly. The cloaked man turned to him." Another territory was there," a deep voice said. Reaching up to his face, the man pulled off his masquerade attire and set it on the table. He turned towards Alice. " You actually came back. So, everybody was wrong in their assumptions." Gray had changed, much more than she thought he would have.

His hair had a slight streak of white across the side, his neck was scarred across the side, as though someone had taken barbed wire and wrapped it around his neck. His left eye was missing a pupil and his right eye's pupil looked like the slits of a cat.

She lept forward and jumped on the lizard man, gripping his cloak tightly. " I'm so happy! All three of you are safe!"

They smiled. Gray pulled back to look at her." How is it possible that you didn't change at all?" he was just as surprised as Julius had been. Nightmare cleared his throat." It seems our time is actually faster than hers when you add up the years. Although I still can't seem to do that."

Gray looked puzzled at first, but then he smiled." Either way, it's good to have another friendly face in Wonderland. By the way, when are you going to choose?" Gray asked thoughtfully.

Alice looked at him, baffled." Uhh, choose what exactly?"

Nightmare, Julius, and Gray all looked at each other, but not before they strode over to Gray to stand by his side, three in a row. " Alice," Julius murmured," you can't be a loose end during this war. If the Jabberwock finds out, he'll slay you on sight without a second thought."

"We've seen it many times, and if you don't side with a territory then you'll be dead before this night is over. Spies are everywhere, and that includes the henchman for the Jabberwock. It won't be long until he's aware of your presence, but it won't matter as long as you side with someone and fight along side them," Nightmare sighed.

Alice looked at them, then to the floor." If you don't mind, I wanna do what I did before."  
" And what was that?" they questioned.

Alice spread her arms and grinned." I want to stay here again if it's not any trouble. Even though you're at war, this place is probably the safest place considering the three of you are here. You work well together and I agree with teamwork."

Instantly, Gray and Nightmare broke out into a fit of laughter.  
Julius, however, turned his back and continued to put crates in the enormous closet.

_You just don't know how much we've changed. And soon you'll wish you never did._

The boxes had been put away, and the group were now ravaging through Gray's findings. Alice held several sapphires in her hands, looking at her reflection through the glossy blue gems. " Do different gems have different purposes?"

Nightmare glanced her way, while shuffling through the sack looking for sunstones." You catch on quick. If you have an interest in them, you might look there." Nightmare pointed to the only desk in the room. It had several shredded papers and rags, along with a few books. Those books have everything we've learned about the gems. But be careful in handling them."

Alice nodded. She pulled out the wooden chair that stood underneath the table and flipped open a dusty brown leather book. The pages of the books were smudged and corners looked like they had been burned off. Through the first few pages, Alice saw that the gems they were collecting all had significant purposes. Each had a power of it's own, and depending on what type of gem it was determined how powerful it was.  
Alice kept flipping through the pages, managing to get through two of the six tattered books, which wasn't easy being in the condition they were in.

" They interest you that much?" Gray said, approaching the reading girl. " It's fascinating, but you've probably been around them so long you don't even care anymore," Alice laughed." That's for sure," Gray retorted.

The next few hours revolved around teaching Alice the properties of each jewel and it's abilities.

Gray held out a glistening neon ruby, showing off it's alarmingly bright color. "The brighter a gem, the more potent it's power is. Really, this alone is what you need to know, because almost all gems can be used for everyday needs."

Alice took the ruby and examined it. _The more potent, the more powerful._

Suddenly, a explosion went off outside the window. Flames shot up, and rocks flew every direction.

_"GET DOWN!" _Gray screamed. The surprised group grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her across the room. Opening a second closet door that Alice was unaware off, they shoved her inside and slammed the door behind. Alice toppled onto several boxes of gems, big and small. Turning around, she banged on the door with her fist.

"What do you think you're doing!" Alice shrieked.

Through the small cracks, she could the light black cloak that Gray wore." Keeping you safe. Another territory is here, and if you interfere with their plans they'll attack you, no questions asked. These people aren't the way you remember them, Alice. They'll hurt you just like anybody else. Once we get them out of here, I'll come back, so don't panic."

Gray dashed off towards the explosion, leaving Alice stuck in the crate filled closet. " Gray, wait!" It was too late. Alice leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down onto the floor.

_Man, who knows how long it'll be before I get out of this stupid closet. At least I can see._

The gems hidden in the boxes were glowing brightly, illuminating a small portion of the dark space with a dim yellow light. Then, Alice heard a loud bang.

_Oh no, someones out there._

The base of the door was shadowed, meaning someone was standing right outside. Alice almost screamed when she saw a steady trail of blood ooze it's way through the crevices of the door. Slowly, the knob began to twist and open.

Alice huddled in the back corner, hoping is wasn't a faceless spy or henchman looking to rip her to pieces. The door swung open, and a tall figure stood there, staring down at her.

He wore a discolored yellow mask and a billowing yellow cloak smeared in blood. One eye of the mask was closed while the other was open. At his side, his grip was firm on the handle of a sword. Blood was dripping off the edge of the blade as the masked man stood there.

" I knew you came back. I could hear that amazing sound anywhere."

He pulled his sword up under her chin and pulled her head up." Aw, c'mon, you didn't already forget me did ya?" Alice looked up at him.

" Ace..is that you? Why do you look like that?" Alice had noticed upon further inspection that Ace's cloak and mask looked like they were sewn onto his body. The mask had no strap to keep it on place. Alice put her hand on it to pull it off, tugging at the sides of his face.

It wouldn't budge.

_Oh..my.., _Alice started trembling, that mask is his face.

_What's happening! Where did all my friends go! Why is everyone so ..._

Alice pushed Ace out of the way and dashed for the door. She could hear Ace calling her name but she didn't look back. Sprinting down the stairs and falling a few times, Alice came running out of the Clock Tower and into the forest. She could hear deeper voices calling her name, guessing it was Julius, Nightmare, and Gray but she didn't stop for them either.

The forest was completely burned down, some trees barely standing, others burnt to a crisp.

Alice had run so far away from the tower, she couldn't tell where she was. All the scenery looked the same. Fire, nothing but fire.

She kept on walking until a familiar landmark caught her attention. A huge mansion came into view and Alice started sprinting to it.

_I know this is a bad idea, but I have to know what their next moves are. Maybe I could help the Clcok Tower by getting some information._

She stopped about halfway to the gate, and saw two boys standing there. In a flurry of wind, the boys jumped in front of her, holding the tips of their axes against her throat. They wore hooded robes with silver chains slung over their shoulders, almost like upside down belts.

" So what are you supposed to be? A spy for the Amusement Park, maybe the castle, or even the tower," the one in the red robe questioned.

" Unlikely brother, the tower would never sink so low," the one in the blue robe said.

Alice shook her arms rapidly." Dee, Dum, don't you recognize me! It's me, Alice!"

"Alice?" they said together. Slowly, their weapons dropped to their sides. They moved closer, keeping their hoods on. Once they were both just a few inches away from her face, they shouted with laughter.

" It's Onee-san!" the red robed boy cried.

" You're really back. You really came back." The blue robed boy grabbed her in a hug, falling to his knees. He rested his head on her shoulder, his grip around her tightening. " We thought you left because you hated us, but if you came back that can't be true." The red robed boy went to her other side and grabbed her into another hug.

**SNAP**

" What was that!" Alice squealed.

The two boys waited, glancing at the shadows until a silhouette stood within the darkness of the few standing trees around the mansion.

" Now what! Are there more spies?" a voice said.

Alice was about to answer, when something hit her on the back of her neck. She fell on the ground, eyes closing every few seconds. The last thing she saw was a pair of boots walking towards her.

__

Then everything went black...

* * *

**This is so freakin' fun to write _ - Squints McGavin**

**read and review, it makes Squints happy.**

**Next chapter will be up shortly. School is coming so it might take a little longer than what I want but I'll have it up soon!**


	4. Language Barriers and Withered Roses

**Destructive Memories**

**Had a little trouble with this chapter but it's all good now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All that stuff goes to Quinrose.**

**

* * *

**

4. Language Barriers and Withered Roses

The misty world of dreams surrounded her, whispering and swaying aimlessly. Alice glanced around, looking for the embodiment of bad dreams himself.

" Are you looking for me?" Nightmare asked. Alice spun around, seeing the cloaked man hovering in front of her.

" Why did you run off? Surely a closet isn't that bad," Nightmare laughed. " You're not funny," Alice sneered.

Nightmare grew silent. " Alice, I won't taunt you for it, but you made a foolish decision to leave the Tower. You may be in more trouble than your capable of handling, and we can't be there to protect you if that's true." Alice shrugged. " Alright. But where am I anyways? I heard someone shout, then everything went black. What happened?"

Nightmare glared at her." All I know is that you are in the hands of the mafia. Alice, you must be careful. If they weren't loose ends 10 years ago, they are now. Nothing good comes from them. They're cold blooded murderers, so watch your back. I'm sad to say that our time is over, but I'll return soon to check up on you." Alice nodded and smiled.

_I'll come back.. if your still alive._

_

* * *

_

_" Ni chreidim e. Ta se i ndairire a!"_

Alice fluttered her eyes. _What on earth was that! I thought I was the only foreigner._Twitching her fingers, Alice flexed her arms, bringing the life back to her limbs. In the distance, she could hear the reoccuring gibberish being spoken. Leaning up, she saw a roughly refurbished couch with torn springs and ripped leather. She sat up and went to the door, cracking it slightly to get a better listen.

_" Nior chreid me iad ar dtus, ach ta se i ndairire a!"_  
There was a moment of silence, then Alice heard a smooth, glass voice speak surely. But it wasn't the strange, rough accent she had heard earlier.

_" Era saggio di tornare. Se non altro, li Jabberwock sara strazio prima di queste prossime settimane sono finiti. Se no, che dimostra solo che lui e andato molle."_

_What the heck are they saying! I can't get a single word._ Suddenly, Alice lost her balance and crashed through the door. " Who's there!" a stern voice asked.

Alice looked up to see a man towering above her. She stood up, shaking.

" ...Elliot..," Alice stuttered," you..." Alice reached forward to try and touch his face, but he quickly snatched her hand up in his. " Don't act like I'm some sort of animal. You know better, Alice." Elliot's lips curved into a smile. Alice joyfully jumped into his arms, catching him in a surprised hug. " I-Im sorry, I just so happy to see you again." Elliot broke out into a wild blossom blush, and Alice started laughing again.

_" Sembra che ti sei dementicato di me,"_ the smooth voice called out to them

Elliot snapped forward and Alice turned with with. Her eyes fell on him. The man she thought she would have never missed.  
" Blood," Alice murmured," is that really you?"

He nodded his head, his raven hair falling perfectly around his face as usual. Now that she looked, Alice saw that, out of all the people she thought had changed, Blood and Elliot may have been the ones that had changed the most right now.

Blood wore a dark white robe with a trail of soft pink rose petals sewn at the bottom, but he still wore that old green bow that hung loosely around his neck. A strange bracelet with a flower print hung from his wrist, but that wasn't what made her question his slightly changed appearance.

It was his eyes. They weren't that soft blue she had remembered.

They were such a light blue that they were almost .. white. What happened to him?

Elliot on the other hand still fashioned his black and green coat, but wore a black shirt underneath with a bow that was similar to Blood's in a deep shade of purple that hung loosely around his neck. He also wore a weird bracelet with a purple and green wave print on it. His boots were laced from his knees to his ankles with small metal heels.

" Well, you else do you presume sits here?" his sleek voice hissed.

Blood made a motion to Elliot, who quickly came to his side and held out his hand. Blood placed his palm in Elliot's and stood up from the chair.  
" Let us make haste to the garden. We have much to discuss, Princess." Elliot started walking, and Blood sauntered to his pace. Alice stood behind them. Elliot's hair slightly whipped her face; it had grown out to his shoulder blades. Blood's had stayed the same, and it flapped as he walked close to Elliot.

_Something happened to Blood. He was never as dependent on Elliot as he was now._

They made their way from the mansion to the garden, entering the familiar area. Alice glanced around, imagining what used to be there, instead of what was. Instead of the beautiful tables that used to be covered with gorgeous teapots and plates and vases filled with roses, broken wooded tables sat there with torn lining. Shattered dishes and silverware covered the table along with broken vases and dying, withered roses.

Elliot made his way to an old ragged chair with a leather cushion and sat Blood down. _"Grazie amico."_

Elliot smiled_." Am ar bith."_

Elliot turned to Alice, gesturing for her to come closer. He pulled up a chair for her, and she sat in it as told.

" Alice, why have you come back to Wonderland? Where you forced here again?"

Alice quickly shook her head. "No, I wasn't forced. I came here on my own, but .. I didn't know Wonderland was like this. A-at war, I mean."  
" Deliberately coming back? I wouldn't have thought you would ever think of such. Surely life at home must be more comforting than life here in Wonderland."

For a long time, Alice didn't say anything. Elliot stood next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. " Hey, you feeling ok?" Alice looked up at his. His curly bangs shaded his face. " Yeah..just fine."

Alice turned her head to the sky." What's the castle like now?" Blood turned his gaze to her." Utter ruin, like everything else. Why?"  
Alice looked at the red streaked sky, then stood up." I have to see them!" Elliot jumped back." See who? The people at Heart Castle?"

Alice started toward the gate, but a voice stopped her." Be careful, White isn't the arrogant man you once knew. She kept on going, but one thing ran through her head, a sentence Blood uttered before she ran away. 

_Don't try to change him, because you can't. We're far too gone to ever come back, and you should know this before you make any hasty decisions.  
_

Alice ran through the forest, her breath staggering from her lungs. _Then I'll still have to try. I won't feel better until I know everyone's alive.  
_  
The maze in front of the castle came into view.

The ragged, shredded maze that seemed to be permanently burning along with the rest og Heart Castle.

* * *

**YES! Blood and Elliot are bilingual. If you want to know what they said, here's the list in order.  
Blood - Italian  
Elliot - Irish**

**1. " I don't believe it. It's really her!"**** - Elliot**

**2. " I didn't believe them at first, but it really is her!" - Elliot**

**3. " She was unwise to return. If anything, the Jabberwock will slaughter her before these next few weeks are over. If not, that just shows that he's gone soft." - Blood**

**4. " It seems you've forgotten about me." - Blood**

**5. " Thank you, friend." - Blood**

**6. " Anytime." - Elliot**


	5. Heart of Fire

**Destructive Memories**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Simple as that.**

* * *

**5. Heart of Fire**

The heat from the fiery maze was smoldering, making Alice back up. She looked for the entrance to it, but there wasn't one_._

_But how does anyone get inside if there isn't an opening to the gate?_

Alice sprinted around a few times to look for any little gaps she may have missed, but there wasn't one place she could have entered through the maze without being burnt like toast. Sighing, Alice turned around.

_Surely there's another way into the castle._

Alice glanced around, and something caught her eye. A few steps off from the burning maze was a stairway type rock. Vines and bramble twisted their way through the cracks and crevices, dead leaves resting on the steps. Alice followed the path with her eyes. She grinned.

_It leads around the maze! Now I can get to the castle._

Alice jumped onto the first stone and jumped up each one like a little kid playing hopscotch. She jumped higher and higher, scaling the rock staircase. Looking down, she saw the maze was far below her. Moving closer to the edge, she almost lost her balance.

_Aw man, if I fall from this height I really will be a ghost._

Alice moved close to the center of the path and dashed forward. The castle came closer and closer, and so did the flames. Alice saw further ahead that a large tree trunk had fallen on the path, flames and fire eating away at the bark. Alice quickened her speed, and once she had closed almost all the distance, she lept over the tree, her dress barely escaping the gnawing fire.

_Note to self: Never do that again!_

With her heart pounding inside her chest, Alice entered the castle. Blood had been right. Just like everything else, the Castle was in ruins. The main throne room was practically dismembered, all the chairs and tables thrown aside, smalls fires lit on the edges. Alice looked up. The pedestal. The chair were Vivaldi once sat was destroyed beyond repair. The heart centerpiece was crumbling away, just like the curtains, drapes, and anything else that could stay on the wall.

" Peter, where are you!" Alice yelled, her voice echoing through the empty halls.

She strayed from the throne room, finding her self in the audience chamber, then the dining hall, then to the many vacant rooms Vivaldi had always kept in case anyone were ever in need of one. " Peter, come out! It's me, Alice!" her voice echoed again. The quiet halls were beginning to get to Alice. Everything was far too quiet. Inhumanly quiet, like something was there. So quiet you could have heard a pin fall on the floor from the other side of the castle.

Alice walked forward, hoping to abandon the eerie hallways and find her way to the garden. The only sound was the clanking of her shoes against the metal flooring, along with.. breathing?

_Aw dang, I'm not the only person here._

Alice turned around, dreading the fact that someone could be right behind her. She turned completely. Not a soul in sight. Huffing out a sigh of relief, Alice turned back around..

..and went face-to-face with the tip of a steel blade at her forehead. Screaming, Alice fell backwards, landing on her side. A piece of glass shoved against her arm, cutting into skin and blood dripped out. She looked at her attacker. He wore a red cloak with a burgundy cloth sash, a sheath made of silver strapped around his waist. He took a step closer, his metal boots clanking against the glass on the floor. Trying to get a look at his face, Alice saw that his mouth and nose were covered by red cloth, almost like a bandana. He pointed his sword down, touching her legs with the cold steel. Alice glanced at his face once more. From behind this hooded face, she saw white tips of hair streaking down from the hood, and whoever this hooded figure was, he was glaring at her with gory blood red eyes.

Alice, having no other choice but to either try and run or face the masked menace, stood up shakily. " Peter White, if you're the one doing this it needs to end!" Alice screamed. She was shaking to no ends on the inside but she kept her composure. Slowly, the figure lowered his sword, eventually putting his back in his sheath. He took another step towards her, but Alice didn't back away.

_I was never able to stand up to Peter, but this has gone on far enough._

_"... "_ he said nothing.

Alice stamped against the glass covered floor. " So, what, now you won't say anything even though this is your fault!" She held out her arm, blood dripping from the glass cut. " You must not be Peter, then. The Peter I knew would probably take up for himself, but since you're not going to I don't have any reason to hang around you or this garbage of a castle!"

Alice jerked away, her body pulsating with anger. What nerve! She turned around, the hooded man still stood there, solid like a statue.  
_" Thanks for nothing!"_ she shouted, her voice echoing through the ragged hallways.

She stomped away, distraught and furious at the same time. That was Peter, I know it was.

Alice stopped in her tracks. _I could have sworn I heard my name. If that was Peter, I'l knock his lights out, just you wait and-_  
She crashed to the ground, something on top of her like a heavy weight. Two arms wrapped around her in a bone crushing hug, and someone nuzzled into her neck.

" Oh, Alice dear, you're really here! You really came back after all these years! But how, the portal shouldn't have been opened, but either way, my Alice has come back to me!"

" P-peter, l-let me g-go," Alice breathed. His grip loosened around her, she gasped for air. Peter stood up, pulling her my the arm.  
" Oww! Let go!" Unknown to him, Peter had pulled on her cut, stretching the skin and deepening the gap. " My dear, forgive me! I know just what to do! Come with me to tea, we'll patch you up and have you better in no time!"

This time Peter grabbed her opposite arm and pulled her along the path she once followed.

_Well, there's no point in running away now._

As he dragged he through the maze of hallways, Alice tuned out to his ranting about love and fate, lost in her thoughts.

_Nightmare, you better come see me tonight. I don't think I can take much more._

**Man, it took WAY too long to do this. Next time won't be as long.**

**And yes, the Amusement Park is coming soon! **

**Any ideas for characters? Anything could work considering their all past the Point of Insanity ( or nut palace as I call it) Next chapter coming soon**


	6. Weakness in Dreams

**Destructive Memories**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of the story.**

**

* * *

**

6. Weakness in Dreams

Reoccuring images are one thing, and it wasn't long before Alice had seen another. The once beautiful garden that was surrounded by the maze was now just like the Hatters' broken down tea party area, with smashed tables and wilting roses. Peter had let go of her hand for a while, and stood close to her as they continued to walk down the path. The maze burned around them, like a wall of fire protecting it from the outside.

Peter stopped. Alice bumped into his shoulder, her bleeding arm stuck out to push herself against his back.  
With a jovial smile, Peter took her hands and led her to a small table. As they came closer, Alice saw a figure sitting at the head of the table. Her silky purple ringlets hung over a circlet on her head, it's crystal heart glittering against the fire's glow. The soft burgundy gown she wore flowed along the ground, and her hands were covered by fingerless fishnet gloves. She glanced over to them, and a warm smile spread across her face.

" It is true. You have come back," she smiled, her glossy purple eyes reflecting the flames around her," but at a most unfortunate time."

Peter pulled her towards the table, pushing her into one of the heart shaped chairs. " Vivaldi, I-it just doesn't seem real." Alice looked down at her crossed hands, clenching them tighter.

" What doesn't seem real, my dear?" Vivaldi asked, leaning forward.

Alice brushed her hair from her face, her sea foam eyes hiding behind her chestnut bangs." All this. This-this war! Why did it ever happen! And how long will it be before all of Wonderland is burned to ashes!"

Peter stood close, placing his hand on her shoulder." It's the way things are, my sweet. It can't be helped, and any thoughts of stopping this war will come only once the Jabberwocky lays dead."

Alice looked at him, despair covering her face." Then why hasn't somebody killed him yet? In the last 10 years, surely there was someone who _tried_ to kill him."

Listening to herself, Alice knew she was practically begging for someone to stand up to this Jabberwock creature." This isn't how Wonderland is supposed to be," her fists clenched tighter," it's supposed to be a.. a .." Alice cut off. She brought her hands to her face, hoping to hide the tears that were coming. _Nothing could make this worse. Nothing._

Peter grabbed her into a hug, pulling her close to him and wrapping her with his red cloak." One day it will change."

Alice could hear Vivaldi's voice, before she fell asleep behind the wall of flames.

_It's been so long since I slept. It's been so long since I dreamed._

Alice lay on her side, huddling against the floor of the dream world. _This place haunts me so much. All I want to do is sleep._

" Then go to sleep. If you stay in my world, I can protect you easily," the incubus called to her.

Glancing up, Nightmare was floating over her, but she laid her head back on the cold floor, closing her eyes.  
A cold hand touched her forehead, gently stroking her hair. " At least you haven't dealt with it for 10 years," Nightmare laughed. Alice couldn't help but giggle." I'm happy about that," she sighed.

Nightmare sat next to her, and for the first time since she had been back, he wasn't wearing his cloak, but instead wore that normal outfit she had grown accustomed to." I thought you might feel more comfortable if you remembered our past meeting, when we both looked like this."

Alice smiled. _You still care about me._

Nightmare inched closer to her, eventually laying beside her. Her stroked her arm, only to discover the messy cut. " What happened?"  
Nightmare looked down on her, but Alice didn't look up. " I fell on some glass, it's no big deal." Alice closed her eyes again.

Touching the bandaged part of her arm, Nightmare sighed heavily. " You know, Alice, just because I can't read minds anymore doesn't mean I can't tell when something's wrong. I know you're upset, but I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Alice huddled closer to him, turning to look at him with sad eyes." I feel so.. weak. Like I have to pull myself everywhere I go or let somebody else pull me there. And right now.. I'm so..tired. I want to just sleep. Sleep for hours if I could." Alice lay back on her side, her limbs falling loosely at her side. Nightmare placed his cold fingers on her cheek. " Then sleep." His touch seemed to lull her to sleep, but she could help but ask him for a favor.

" Nightmare?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Will you..take me back? I want to go back..to the tower."

He leaned over her, wrapping her in a halfway hug. " If that's what you want. We'll come when you're awake and ready."

" Thank you.. Nightmare"

With what seemed to be both a laugh and a sigh, Nighmare stood up." I look forward to the time you return. Morning is something everyone looks forward to." He faded away, along with the rest of the dream world.

_Yet, somehow, I don't._


	7. Return to the Clock Tower

__

__

**Destructive Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly.**

**~*Note*~ these next few chapters revolve around Alice becoming more aware of losing herself, like everyone else in Wonderland. But they have it worse since they've been through it for 10 years.  
(hint, hint - her sounding depressed and consciously weak)**

* * *

**7. Return to the Clock Tower**

Alice felt heat against her skin. The room was warm, the woven blankets soft against her cold frame.

______

_How can I be cold in a world filled with nothing but fire?_

She tossed the blankets aside, and let her legs dangle over the bedside. Looking down at herself, Alice noticed her dress was smeared with dirt and ashes. But that wasn't a problem when you had a spare hanging on the bed posts. She walked over to it, and placed her hand on the silky fabric. A small card hung from one of the laces.

________

**Once you've awakened, change into this. It will help you move freely throughout the flames.**

**Love, Vivaldi.**

Alice smiled. Taking the fabric into her hands, Alice pulled off her dress and changed into the warm colored gown. It stopped at her knees, and it's warm red matched her skin. Her blue bow and socks stood out, but that was the least of her problems right now. Alice stood up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. With what seemed like a few little leaps, Alice was at the door, her hand on the brass knob.

__________

_Strange. I feel so much better, like I have handfuls of energy, but I still feel tired._

Opening the door, the first thing she saw was the goofy grin of Peter White. " Alice dear, you've finally awakened!" He pounced on her with force, both of them tumbling to the floor. " It's so good to hug you again~" Peter said gleefully. Reluctantly, she actually hugged him back. Peter gasped.

____________

_It's been so long since I was hugged by someone who cared._

_Who loves me._

Peter pulled back. " Is something wrong?" he asked.  
Alice stood up, and he followed her lead. " No, it's just.. fatigue." She smiled at him. He was different too.

His once short white hair had grown out to his shoulder, but was perfectly cut so that there wasn't one piece of hair out of place. And he wasn't wearing his glasses, something that puzzled her. " Peter, where are your glasses? Did you forget them?"

"No, my dear. Glasses are a leisure I just can't partake in. You can only repair them so many times before your grade doesn't exist anymore."

Alice felt her heart well with sadness. " You can barely see me," Alice teared up. Peter nodded but continued to smile." But I can see that you haven't changed at all, and that's what keeps my clock ticking." She leaned forward, reaching out to touch his rabbit ears. They twitched under her touch, but were still soft as clouds.  
" Hey Peter, do you still have your rabbit form?"

Peter chuckled. " Many things in Wonderland have changed, but that remains." Peter held out his arms, and within a gleam of light, there stood a tiny rabbit. It's fur was grown out longer, and wore the same cloak that slithered along the ground.

" Are you happy, Alice?" Peter asked, his whiskers twitching. Alice smiled and leaned down to pat his soft white fur.

" Yes, but I think some friends are waiting for me. I need to go."

She touched his tiny pink nose with her finger and then strode from the room. Peter stood there, his little rabbit clock ticking faster and faster. He touched his nose, then delightfully jumped up and down. _My Alice is back!_

Alice crossed the rock path, leaping from each stair and finally onto the ground. With the maze of fire behind her, she walked to the forest. There waiting, were three cloaked figures wearing masks to hide their faces. " I didn't think you were coming," a deep, masculine voice stated.

Alice waved at them. They surrounded her, standing close while smothering her with questions.

_" Why did you run away?"_  
_" Are you alright?"_  
_" Who have you met, and who has met you?"_

All she could say was that she would answer as soon as they were at the tower. But something kept her from doing that. She went to her room without a word and stayed there for what seemed like eternity. But a knock at her door made reality return.

" Come in." The door creaked open and Julius appeared. His cloak swayed at his side as he entered. " You've been in here for a while. Why don't you come mining with us. It might be a learning experience in your case."

Alice looked at him, then to the window. " But isn't that dangerous?"

He shook his head, his navy bangs covering one side of his face." No, we're going to safest location we know of. Nobody else knows about it." After hearing that, Alice was slightly persuaded to join them. " Alright, it sounds fun," Alice was surprised at how perky she sounded. Julius smiled, and immediately Alice's spirits were lifted." It can be very rewarding at times. Here."

He tossed a small black fabric onto the bed. " Better to look like a friend then an enemy."

He left, and Alice picked the cloak up, her fingers intertwining between the black thread. Two clasps were underneath her neck, keeping the cloak together. Alice threw one side over her shoulder and pulled it on the rest of the way. A perfect fit.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Alice looked like a different person.

_It's matching. I feel like one._

* * *

__

____

__

**But anyway, Peter and Vivaldi made their scenes and like I said the Amusement Park is coming **

____________________


	8. Of Mines and Mutants

**Destructive Memories**

**Rejoice, for I have finally found my writer's spirit again!**

* * *

**8. Of Mines and Mutants**

The forest was dark, small bits of moonlight were breaking through the crevices in the treetops that still stood. Alice walked as close as possible without running into her trio of friends, their cloaks so dark it was hard to see them. The wind picked up, making Alice wrap her cloak around her tightly. _How far away can a mine actually be?_

The three came to a halting stop, Alice barely missing Nightmare's back. _Is someone there?_  
" We're here," Gray whispered. He put his hand on Alice's shoulder. " Alright, you need to follow my exact movements. There are craters and gaps in the ground, the last thing we need is to have you twisting a limb." Alice held onto his arm as he started to walk, standing close behind.  
He lunged forward, leaving Alice behind to stumble. " Ah! Gray, were did you go?" She could hear rustling in front of her.

" Just jump. There's a small canyon in front of you, but you can easily jump over if you try."

_Gray, have you lost your mind?_

Holding her breath, Alice took two long strides and jumped. Her feet landed on the ground with a thud, and she flapped her arms to regain balance. Gray grabbed her shoulder." Well done." He pulled her back along the path, but things were strangely quiet now.  
" Hey, where did Julius and Nightmare go! They didn't fall did they, or get lost, or-"

Gray laughed. " They have gone to the west wing of the mine, while we are at the east."  
Alice could tell they were in a cave now. Stalagtites and stalagmites were everywhere, and a cold chill ran through her spine.  
"Alright, are you ready to hunt?

_Hunt? I thought we were digging._

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the cave. Heavy breathing was heard in the distance, along with the sound of claws tapping against the stone floor of the cave. " Here." Gray pushed a glowing diamond into her hands. The pale purple color illuminated the area. Alice's heart jumped up a notch when it started to levitate from her hands. It gleamed brightly and let out a flash of light. When Alice reopened her eyes, she saw the entire cave was visible. She could see the ongoing tunnel, the tiny bits of color sticking out from the walls which she presumed were gems, and the hideous lion- horse creatures that were running around like speed demons. From the corner of her eye, she saw Gray holding one by it's neck, tearing a stone from it's back. " Gray, what are you doing!"

"Hunting," he replied. " You should be doing the same. Just catch one and take the stones from their bodies. It doesn't hurt them and the stones regenerate over time." He tore another one from it's hind leg, the creature just letting him do so." Why don't they fight back?"

He looked at her, amused." The extra skin on the back of their necks releases a kind of narcotic that numbs their muscules, basically immobilizing them, and, like a narcotic, keeps them from feeling pain when being held." After hearing this, Alice felt better about tearing stones from small animal-things' bodies. She dashed after them, running back and forth, trying to catch the rapid beasts. After taking a gigantic leap, Alice toppled on top of one and grabbed it by the neck. The animal instantly went limp and dangled from her hand.

" Wow, I didn't think you would actually catch one," Gray laughed, his voice echoing against the walls of the cave. Alice smirked, then placed her hand on the bright pink gem on it's back. Twisting, she pulled the gem out of place. The creature purred against her touch. Gray laughed again. " I think it likes you. When gems get too big for the bodies of the carrier, the feeling of having it removed is like ecstasy for them. They like the people who give them that feeling."

Alice gently traced the animal's snout with her fingertips. It purred heavily. Alice pulled the last of the gems from it's body and set it on the ground. It looked up at her then went to rub against her legs like a cat. Maybe it does like me.

"I think we have enough. Time is turning and we need to go back to the tower." Alice snapped out of her little world and turned to Gray. " But we only have," she counted the gems both of them held in their cloaks," 17 gems. Is that enough?" Gray nodded.

" Nightmare and Julius will also have their fair share of gems, and once day approaches, enemies will have a better chance of seeing us. Remember, nobody else knows about this place."

Alice nodded and followed him out of the cave. Two hooded figures stood at the entrance, waiting for them. They regrouped and walked back on the path. Everything was quiet, something Alice didn't enjoy. The wind picked up again, sending another chill through her spine.

_This'll be a long and painful walk home. I can just tell._

The heart warmed her numb skin, helping her fingers mend the wire and glass in her hands. " What are you making?" Nightmare asked, seemingly interested. Alice had been working on it for several hours, and had made much progress with her project. " Glasses. Peter can't see very well, so maybe these might help him." Nightmare looked confused. " I thought you didn't care for Peter White." Alice nodded. " I still don't, but when you have the capability of seeing but don't have a way to, I can't help but take pity on him."  
Nightmare smiled." Maybe that's what's best."

_Maybe it is, but something is telling me.. I'm wrong. Wrong about so many things._  
_What am I supposed to do?_

Her hands stopped moving over the glass, gingerly taking it between her palms.

_I've been so doubtful recently. Maybe.. maybe coming back to Wonderland wasn't a good idea. Maybe I shouldn't be here at all._

Alice shook her head. _No, they need me. But I need to get my mind off these things. Maybe a visit to the park would help. I haven't seen Boris in so long. I wonder how Pierce and Gowland are doing._

Alice put the objects in her hand on the table. Sleep was starting to take over, and Alice was tired enough as it was. _That's what I'll do tomorrow. I'll go to the Amusement Park._

* * *

**Amusement Park is finally here!  
Next chapter coming soon!**


	9. The Haunted Carnival

**Destructive Memories**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_____

* * *

_

**9. The Haunted Carnival**

Smoldering heat poured in from the cracks that were etched in the stone walls, making Alice sweat underneath the blankets.

_How does anyone sleep in this kind of heat!_

She didn't have her silky yellow nightgown. That alone would have helped at least a little.

_Well, I'm up. I might as well do something productive._

Making her way to the shredded office, she saw that no-one was there. " Hey, where did you guys go?"

_That's odd. Wouldn't they have told me if they were going out?_

Heading towards Julius's desk, Alice brushed her fingertips along the rim as she went by. Looking out the window, she frowned. She stood there, remembering something she had read in a book, something about fire being one of the ultimate destroyers without even meaning to be.  
_Somehow, I doubt that's the case here._

Alice, who still had her eyes still closed from thinking, was met by a pair of hands that twisted over her mouth and waist. A cloth was wrapped tightly over her eyes, and another piece of cloth of put against her mouth, but it wasn't for gagging. It was dripping in alcohol, the scent overwhelming. Alice could feel blood running from her nose as her vision went black.

Opening her eyes, Alice's sight was blurry. In the distance, an off-beat circus theme played, it's notes dragging longer than what should have been. _Ugh, where am I? The circus? No. Even if Wonderland is at war, the circus would still be somewhat up-beat._

Using her hands to spread apart a draping curtain, Alice peaked outside of the doorway. _This isn't possible._

The statues were crumbling from the slightest touch, the concrete cracked and shattered. The rides that twisted throughout the park were broken with parts snapped off, paint smeared and discolored. Garbage was scattered across the pavement, stands and carts turned upside down, electrical wires hanging from every pole and fixture. But those didn't even compare to what was laying on the ground.

_Oh m-my, are those.. DEAD BODIES!_

They were sprawled around, laying motionless on the cold paved ground. Blood oozed from cuts and slashes, dripping from their mouths and noses. _All the park employees.. why aren't their bodies cleaned up?_

Suddenly. the answer hit her like a brick. _Julius can't fix clocks anymore. If he can't fix clocks, that means the Afterimage has no reason to collect the clocks! And if the clocks aren't taken, the bodies won't fade away._ Her thoughts were shaken as a black cloud hovered past her.  
Alice used every force imaginable to keep from screaming.

It looked like on of the female employees, only she was nothing more than a silhouette, a shadow made entirely of black. It waved at her, smiling with a familiar face. _The employees haven't lost their touch._

Holding out her hand, Alice waved back and the shadow went on her way. Looking around, Alice began to see more shadows of people, male and female, walking by, some waving at her and others smiling. One even said "hello" which made Alice creeped out and fuzzy at the same time.

_I wouldn't have guessed they could still talk._

The entire park looked the same. Bleak. Dreary. Lifeless. Everything an Amusement Park shouldn't be. As Alice continued her solo exploration, a loud screaming, hissing sound echoed through the park. Alice almost jumped out of her skin, cursing under her breath at the freaky park and haunting screams. Drawing closer, she noticed a curtain that seemed to be vibrating. Reaching under and slowly pulling it up, she saw a shivering figure, hands over his head, practically shaking as though were having a seizure. His streaked hair and silky brown ears made her smile.

" Pierce!" Alice shouted happily. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm his shaking frame. Stroking him like a fragile piece of glass, she whispered in his ears softly. " Stop shaking pierce, it's alright. Your just fine," she assured him. Nothing worked. He only shook harder, his hands tearing away at his hair and skin, his forehead slowly started to trickle with blood. " Pierce, stop it! Your hurting yourself!"

Underneath his whimpers and radical shaking, Alice could hear Pierce whispering something.

_" The wind seeping through the burning bushes, the shadows crawling with malcontent. All those who stand in his way, with their life they shall pay, no loyalty or devotion will live or die, merely gripped at the Jabberwock's side. Breath of flames and eyes of greed, the pounding hooves of his faithful steed. Mane and tail of the fire's flame, it's time for you to stake your claim."_

He repeated the odd rhymless poem, as though it held the answer to something. Alice gripped him tightly, holding him close, determined to make him feel secure. " Pierce, look at me. It's me Alice, stop shaking. You'll only hurt yourslef more, there's no reason for this." Alice protested for what felt like forever. " Alice, you came back, chu."

Glancing up at her, Pierce reached for her face. " I'm scared Alice. I'm so scared."  
Touching her face with his cold fingers, the blood touched her cheek from where he had torn away his skin.

_Pierce, your even worse.. than I expected. Your almost like a masochist._

Holding him close, Alice lifted him up along with herself. Using her apron, she wiped what blood she could off his forehead, sighing as she did. Clutching his hand, she started to pull him towards the center path of the park.

" NO! A monster is down there. You can't go, chu! He'll kill you!" Pierce shouted, begging her not to go.

She squeezed his hand tightly, placing both her palms over his. " Then we'll go together," she smiled warmly, taking Pierce's arm next to her, holding his hand tightly to calm him down. They leaned close on each other and started walking, their sides pressed as close as possible.

_Pierce, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you, but there isn't. You've been so.. corroded. So corrupted from the war, so how is it you still stand before me, next to me, still alive and in one piece?_

As they held hands, Alice sighed. " What's wrong Alice, chu?"

Turning to look at him, Alice smiled. " Nothing. I'm just happy your alive." Pierce smiled at her.

_But I can already see, I can already, that could change. Like the time cycle that never stays the same, life is just the same as it was 10 years ago. Fragile and changing, no rhyme or reason. You fell into that circle, Pierce._

_Now you'll never get out._

_

* * *

_**That poem was written by me if you were wondering.**


	10. Catz Cradle

**Destructive Memories**

**I had to redo all of my chapters thanks to one stupid screw up! You might want to reread ch.7. theres a new part about Peter's eyesight.**

* * *

10. Catz Cradle

With their hands still intertwined, Pierce and Alice made their way through the park, waving at the ghostly employees who merely roamed the park freely. Recollecting her thoughts, Alice turned down to look at Pierce. "Hey Pierce, who were you talking about from before? You know, when you said there was a monster down this way. Who is it exactly?" Alice questioned. _It's probably Boris, it always has been. But even back then, Pierce was never scared of Boris, not like this. But then again, Pierce may also be a complete fruitcake, so I'll just have to wait and see._

" He's been so upset lately. Hatter's came and took the gems. The best ones we had. Now he's mad. Really mad," was all Pierce could say. His shaking picked back up again, and Alice held his shoulder tightly. " What is it now, Pierce!" Alice huffed out in frustration. Even if he was crazy and couldn't help it, this seizure related shaking was getting really annoying. " The monster is coming!" he ran to the nearest table, sliding under the sheets to hide. Alice watched Pierce suspiciously, making sure no blood came from underneath the table.

**_SNAP_**

Turning around, Alice was only a few steps away from an absolute menace. His shoulders were covered by a coppery-orange metal padding, his hands covered with metal spiked gloves in the same color. His face was covered by a mask made of both blue and yellow feathers, and from the eyes down was a solid covering of orange. In his hand was a yellow rod with a large blue diamond on it's end. A skirt of blue touched yellow leather pants, it reminded her of Boris's skirt and pants look from 10 years ago. His boots were a deep brown, laced with orange ties and spiked on the heels. A braid that hung loosely from his shoulder reached down to his waist, halfway down it's deep red was dyed a smoldering yellow.

" G-Gowland, is that you?" Alice swallowed hard. This didn't look like the once friendly elder she knew. A hand came up to his face, fingers grasping around the mask and tearing it away. Alice's fear went away, replaced by a bright smile. " Gowland!" she cried. She ran towards the rough looking man, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

" How've ya been, girl?" he placed one arm around her waist, acknowledging her hug. He looked the same, but things were off. His hair was much longer, but that didn't bother her as much as the gaping scar that stretched from his ear to his chin, crossing his face diagonally. It was long healed and soft pink, much like Julius's. " I missed you so much!" she grinned. Gowland blushed wildly. " Been a while, hasn't it? But how'd you get to the Amusement Park? Even more, how'd you get back to Wonderland?" he asked, obviously interested in her return. " Funny story about that," Alice stammered, scratching the back of her head. But before another word came out of her mouth, Gowland stabbed the wall beside her head, crushing the stone pillar behind her. " It seems we don't have time for stories." Glancing at her side, the wall brutally punctured from Gowland's spear, Alice let out a blood curdling scream, the blood in her veins freezing cold.

A head was next to her. It had the snout of an antelope, with what looked like the horns of a Texas longhorn bull. A metal ring hung from it's nose, and it's body look like that of a kangaroo. It tail was a much longer version of a zebra's, a tassel of fur with dark black strips. A tattoo of a snake with wings was sprawled around it's right arm like a sleeve. _Good God, what is that!_  
" Hurry, follow me to the Green Tent!" Alice was about the make a mad dash behind him, when her thoughts smacked her hard against the face. _Oh no, where's Pierce!_ Alice headed for the table, reached underneath and grabbed at the air. _Oh God, he's gone!_  
" Alice, get over here, damn it!" Gowland sneered. Doing as told, she ran to his side. He grabbed her arm and started leading her to, as she was wanting, safety. Gowland stopped and pushed her against a ladder. " Climb up and keep going until you see a green door. Knock three times and then tell them I sent you, and the Black Beast Gehornte are attacking. Tell them it's Alice, now go!" Shoving her up the ladder, Alice grabbed at the cold metal and pulled herself up. She climbed higher and higher, listening to the sounds of mad bulls and neighing horses. Looking down, Alice screamed. Oh no, I'm so high of the ground! I think I'm about to throw up. She forced herself to go further up the ladder, and after what felt like climbing the side of a mountain was a platform. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Standing on the four inch railing, Alice knocked three times as hard as she could. " Who's there?" a voice snapped from behind the door. " It's me, Alice Liddell. Gowland told me to come up here, and the Black Beast Gehornte are attacking. Please, open the door!" Alice cried. She was desperate to feel safe, even if for just a few minutes. The door opened, a man cloaked in midnight black stood before her. " Come in," he beckoned, holding his hand out for her to take.

" What about Gowland!" The hooded figure cackled. " He'll be more than fine. It takes more than a few Black Horns to bring him down.

She reluctantly entered, taking him by the hand." Man, Alice. You haven't changed at all. How?"  
The man pulled off his hood, leaving Alice to see nothing more than a mangled mess of pink hair against black streaks of dye.

" Boris. It's you!" She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back even tighter, as though it were some kind of contest.

Glancing around, Alice's mind seemed to wander. " Boris, what is this place?" Boris walked in front of her, holding out one arm to point at the room. " It's known as the Green Tent, but I prefer to call it The Catz Cradle."

_Still silly as ever. At least that's comforting._

_

* * *

_

**Black Beast Gehortne- German for " Black Horned Beast"**

**Plz look for chapter. **

**you shall recieve mini lion horses ;)**


	11. A Kitten on the Inside

**Destructive Memories**

**I can't believe how fast I'm working. If you can call it that.**

* * *

11. A Kitten on the Inside

The walls were draped in pink, posters of black cat faces and fuzzy green snakes hanging from the walls and ceilings.

" The Catz Cradle, huh. _Well, it's fitting, to say the least_," Alice muttered to herself. Her thoughts were running, and right now she was more concerned for the safety of Pierce and Gowland then a punk hangout. She followed him closely, and her mouth fell open when he merely sat down in a pink bean bag chair. " Boris, in case you didn't notice, Gowland is out by himself fighting antelope-cows and you're just sitting there like the happiest guy in the world. Not only that, but Pierce has gone missing and those things are outnumbering Gowland by the minute!"

Boris laughed again. " You need to chill out, you know that. The old man's got himself a Neo-core weapon. He'll kick some cow butt and be back up here before you know it. And just forget about the rat, he's probably fine."

Alice gaped at his words. " Boris, whether you knew it or not, and I'm sure you did, Pierce is basically a schizophrenic- masochist," she couldn't think straight she was so flustered," and if that's the case, he could get so jumpy to the point of killing himself. Did you ever think about that!" Boris huffed out a breath of annoyance." Alice, lemme give ya a little insight," he cleared his throat," first of all, get off Gowland's back already, old man's gonna be fine. And secondly, you obviously don't know how long Pierce has been like that. He's been a total psycho for the last 8 years. Don't know how he got that way, don't know why he got that way, and personally, I don't really care how he got that way. So in the long run, you need to take a chill pill or something before you give yourself a heart attack, whatever that is. If he's survived 8 out of 10 years being a total freak, then odds are he's gonna be just fine," Boris snapped.

Alice felt her knees turn to jelly, defeated by his swift argument. " Y-yeah, I guess..you're right." She plopped weakly onto the floor, ignoring the multiple pillows and bean bags that were available for use. Boris frowned, his eyes growing sad. He ran to her side, kneeling down and placing his arms around her neck. " I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to yell." He nuzzled into her hair, sniffing at her chestnut locks. " You still have that awesome smell. I didn't realize how much I missed it." Boris sighed. " I didn't realize.. how much I've missed you."

_Boris, you don't know how much I've missed you too._

" Yeah." Alice put one of her hands over Boris's crossed palms." I missed you too." Boris pulled his hands away from her neck, and crawled on his knees to sit in from of her. He was a little taller, and his hair was lengthy, about down to his shoulder and still covering one of his eyes. His ears had been pierced more than she remembered, with 12 small gold hoops trailing up the sides of the outsides of his ears. Leaning in closer, Boris pulled her into a warm hug, his arms clasping around her waist. He held her close, and Alice could hear a soft purring coming from his chest." I really am sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have gotten so mad just cause' you didn't know. What can I do to make it up?"

Alice stood up, holding his hand and smiling." You can help me find Pierce. That's all I ask." Boris gave a weak smile." Sure thing." Boris let go of her hand and walked to the window, peering down below." Well, whatever's goin' on down there isn't done yet, the old man's ditched the fight and ran, but the Black Horns haven't left yet. We'll have to wait until those fat cows leave."

Alice sat down on a pillow, leaning back against the soft pink and black satin. Let this day end already. Boris sat down beside her, and placed a familiar fuzzy thing around her body. " You still have your boa!" Alice giggled. Boris laughed with her, sliding the boa around himself.

" What's a cat without his fur?" he grinned. " Good point," Alice laughed.

Laying her head against the boa, Alice's lids grew heavy. _Why am I always tired?_

Boris glanced at her, eyeing her sleep glazed face." A little cat nap wouldn't hurt, would it?" Boris snickered at the little pun, laying back on the pillows. He slunk and arm around her waist, pressing himself against her back." Sleep. You need it, badly," Boris mumbled, falling asleep himself. He can still read me like he used to. Alice smiled, drifting off to the smoky world of dreams.

_Nightmare, we need to talk. There so much I have to ask, but I wonder.._

_.. if you'll give me the real answer._

_

* * *

**In the end we're all dreaming of antelope-cows. Just admit it, you know you want one.**_

**And yes, I like 4-legged plant eating animals,(mostly hoofed ones) and there will be more unrealistic screwed up mutants you know you'll love.**


	12. Questions, Answers, and Regrets

****

**Destructive Memories**

**There's just so much fluff and anger in these chapters, it's unbelieveable. This chapter alone is psychotic and answers questions from past chapters. I need a climax thingy for their resolve. You guys should send me one after you read the chapter.**

* * *

12. Questions, Answers, and Regrets

Alice wandered through the misty dream world, searching for the dream lord. "Nightmare, I need to talk to you. Get out here already!" _I'm done hunting for answers alone. If anyone can get me the answers I want, it's you, Nightmare._

The dream demon appeared before her, his eyes somber. " You called?"  
" Yeah, I did." Alice huffed out a sigh, getting ready to voice her speech. " I'm done, Nightmare. Done."  
Nightmare stared down at her, puzzled. " Done with what?" Alice shook her head. " Nightmare, I'm begging you here and now. Please, give me some answers. I don't care anymore, I just want whatever you'll tell me."

Nightmare smiled. " I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time." Floating down to the ground, Nightmare sat crossed legged on the misty purple floor. Alice did the same, sitting beside him as to not miss a single word. " Well, what do you wish to know?" Nightmare asked.

Thinking for a minute, Alice snapped her fingers. " Well, I was really curious when you told me about..you know.. losing your special abilities to the Jabberwock. Did everyone lose them?" Nightmare nodded. " Indeed. I cannot read minds, and Julius can no longer fix clocks, it's taken a horrible toll on us."

Alice found another question, something that made her rack her brain to no ends. " When I was at the Hatter Mansion, I heard Elliot and Blood talking in totally different languages. Why were they doing that?"

Nightmare laughed out loud. " They learned those languages to prevent others from listening to their plans. As you well know, Blood is always one step ahead, and now he has to be to keep his head on his shoulders, especially after the accident."

Alice tilted her head." What accident?" Nightmare closed his eye." When you were there, did you notice anything different about Blood. Preferably his _eyes_, perhaps?" Alice nodded." Yeah, they were almost white instead of blue."

Nightmare nodded again." Well, you see, some henchmen of the Jabberwock attacked the estate and planted a strange mushroom that rapidly spread around venemous spore carrying fumes. These fumes have no scent, and when they enter the body, mostly likely through the eyes or nose, it only takes a small amount to relieve the host of it's senses. And from what I've heard, the mushroom was planted closer to his room than anyone else's. After a matter of time, Blood slowly lost his vision to the deadly fumes. Had his lackeys not removed that mushroom when they did, Blood may have very well lost his hearing, and if the fumes were serious enough, his voice."

Alice was at a loss for words. _Damn that monster. He's ruined so many lives..killed so many people.  
_  
" So Blood is permantely blind?" Nodding once more, Nightmare sighed." Yes, and as I'm sure you've noticed, he clings to Elliot like a small child looking for his parents. Elliot is his only real connection to the world, seeing as he's getting worse by the minute." Alice tilted her head again." It's getting worse! But the mushroom is gone!"

" That may be, but the fumes still linger."

Alice's thoughts ran wild. _Blood can't leave the mansion because he's blind, but the longer he stays in the mansion, the worse his blindness becomes. It's a never ending war all on it's own. _

Alice squeezed her eyes shut, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes, leaving trails down her cheeks. Hunching over, she brought her hands to her face, trying to hide her teary face from Nightmare. As she hunched over, a cold finger touched her nose.

" Even in a world of fire, it isn't impossible to smile through hard times." Alice cried harder. " But you shouldn't have to! There's no reason for this, no reason for any of this! All this talk of war and fighting, killing and murder, it's so.. so.. pointless! What good comes from it! You haven't helped another territory or yourself for that matter, so why does..." tears took her over as Alice's shoulders bobbed up and down with her ragged breathing. A cold hand placed itself under her chin, slowly lifting her head up. She came face to face with Nightmare, his lone silver eye overwhelmed by sadness." Now I understand what Julius meant. You know, he also has a passionate hatred for tears, especially tears that belong to you."

Alice couldn't help but utter a small laugh through the tears. Slowly, Nightmare rose to his knees, carefully inching closer to the weeping girl. He pulled her into a hug, cradling her against his chest. " Nightmare," Alice mumbled. He touched her cheek with the back of his palm, his knuckles brushing against her cheek like feathers." Alice, there is something you need to know, something I think you've finally earned the right to know." Nightmare spoke softly." You want the war to stop, and I've heard that you've begged for a champion to step forth and fight that foul monster. When the time comes, you'll learn more about it. About the prophecy. But until then, all you can do is wait."

Alice tried to look at him, leaning upright." How will.. I know?" Nightmare pulled her back down, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. " You'll know. When you become more of yourself, we will help you. You are not hardly the Alice we need, or want, for that matter."

At this comment, Alice pushed him onto his back and jumped away." Then why haven't you killed me yet! In a war, when there's no use for something, death is the only resource, right? Why, all this time, why have you been there for me, telling me everything's going to be fine if I'm not even the person you want around?

_I shouldn't have come back. When the portal opens again, I won't make that mistake. Not twice. _

Nightmare stood up, blood spewing from his mouth." That's not what I meant. To fully become Alice, to fully become you, there are things you need to understand. You don't comprehend these things yet, nor do you understand them. But when you're ready, we will all help you."

_How hard is it to make me understand!_

" Here." Nightmare reached out, pressing his palm against her heart." In here, you've lost something. You aren't the same as you were before. All we want to do is change that. And if you knew how different you are, I'm sure you would too."

_Different? How am I different!_

" What makes me so damn different!" Alice stamped her foot against the smoky floor. " How dare you call me different when all I've done for the last three years was stay the same! And I did it trying to preserve memories of you!"

Alice barreled past Nightmare in a mad sprint, pushing the incubus out of her way and running through the endless dream world. _I hate this place. I hate it here. _

_Alice, you can't get away from it. Or me, for that matter. Just face what you don't like. The sooner you do, the sooner it all goes away._

Snatching handfuls of hair into her fists, Alice threw back her head and fell to her knees. " GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU BASTARD!"

Amidst her crying and screaming, Nightmare floated above her, his prescence unknown. " I can see we aren't going to agree." He placed a hand on her head, stroking her a few times before pulling away.

"Just think about it. You'll understand soon enough." Nightmare faded into the misty colors of the world, his smile fading with him.

Alice glared up at him. Tears streaked her cheeks, dripping from her chin and neck. " I'm sorry, Nightmare. I'm so sorry."

A meaningless smile spread across his lips. " So am I. Goodbye"

_Nightmare is right. I have lost something. My kindness... _

_... my mind._

_

* * *

_

**Wonderland is so screwed. Like I said, if you have an idea for these two making up, I need some help.  
All I can say is that it'll be a key part in an upcoming chapter.**


	13. Lizard Tears and False Accusations

**Destructive Memories**

**Despite lack of reviews for the last chapters, I'm content to keep writing. There are just so many ideas to explore on this subject, it's fascinating.**

* * *

**13. Lizard Tears and False Accusations**

Warm strands of fur draped over her as Alice's eyes fluttered open. I'm still at the Amusement Park.

Boris had snuggled close to her, a soft purring sound coming from his chest. Twisting slightly, hoping not to wake him up, Alice leaned up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Placing her hands in her lap, Alice thought about what she had said to Nightmare.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU BASTARD!_

_I can see we aren't going to agree. Just think about._

_I'm sorry, Nightmare. I'm so sorry._

Standing up, Alice strode over to a window, pulling the hot pink curtain away to peer outside. " What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her. Turning around, she saw Boris was rubbing his eyes intently. " Boris, remember when I said all I wanted as an apology was to find Pierce?" Boris nodded. Alice crossed her hands over her heart, exactly where Nightmare had touched her.

" Well, something has come up and.. I have to go. But, is there any way you could just try looking for him? I know you don't want to, and right now.. it's fine if you don't. You were right. About everything."

_Nightmare was too._

Boris frowned." What's the deal? Why do you have to go?" Alice's palms were starting to sweat. " I can't say, that is, I don't want to talk about it. But, you don't need to worry, i-if you were, I mean."

Boris shook his head." That's cool. I wouldn't force you into it or anything. I'll walk you to the gate."  
Alice smiled. Boris stood up and took her by the hand, leading her outside the railing and guiding her to the ladder. After what seemed like forever, Alice's feet finally touched the ground. Boris grabbed her hand again and they made their way through the park, waving at the ghostly employees and checking obvious places Pierce may have been hiding in.

The gate came before them, it's rusty and tarnished bars darkening in the sun. " Bye, Boris," Alice waved at him. She stepped out of the park, but a hand clamped around her wrist." Hey, you don't think you're getting rid of me that easily, do you?" He pulled his hood on and smiled.  
_I wish I could._

The forest seemed to be petrified, the flames never moving out of place. Alice pressed close to Boris, his cloak repeling the heat. The tower came into view, the broken walls and dismembered sections lying around what remained." Man, this place was ripped to pieces," Boris said aloud. Alice glanced at him." You didn't know?" He shook his head." Haven't been over here since you left. I would've thought they would have at least kept half of the tower together. Can't even do that, though."

" Don't call them weak! They have more ge-" Alice stopped mid sentence. I_ can't tell anyone about the hoards of gems inside the tower._" What was that?" Boris asked. Alice shook her head." Uh, nothing, nevermind." Alice walked faster, entering the smashed doorway and climbing the broken, unmendable stairway. Twisting the knob halfway, Alice pulled open the door, Boris following her closely inside.

Gray stood at the window, slowly opening his eyes at their arrival. They were alluring, like liquid gold twisting beneath slits of solid black_ (but he only has one pupil?)_

" I wondered when you would would return. I've wanted to speak with you for quiet some time now." He stood there, his dark navy cloak swaying with the light breeze. Alice turned to Boris, plastered by a fake smile." I'll be fine. You can go." Boris frowned. " I don't think so. I got a bad feeling about this guy, Alice." Boris whispered to her.

"If you have such a bad feeling about me, then stay for as long as you like. It makes no difference to me. However, I require Alice by herself in order to speak with her." Boris jumped back, amazed by Gray's hearing. Alice touched Boris's arm, her tiny fingers like feathers." I'll be fine," she assured him, sauntering to Gray's side. Placing his hand over the wall next to him, Gray pushed against an oddly colored brick, one lighter than the rest by just a hair." Come." The wall moved on it's own, opening a passage Alice had never been told about." It won't take long."

Alice entered the cold room, nothing but cobblestone clanking beneath her feet. The entire room was made of cobblestone. A stool sat in the middle of the room, it's solid pale silver jumping at from the cold blue backround." Sit if you like," Gray's voice came from behind. The wall had closed behind them, leaving Alice trapped. She sat on the stool._ Maybe.. Boris was right about Gray. This might end badly._

Alice glanced over to Gray, who has slowly making his way to her. He stopped right in front of her. He's shaking. With no hesitation, Gray fell to his knees, his armor-clad shoulders rustling." Alice, where have you been?" was the last thing she heard before Gray pulled her into a hug, his arms cradling her back, pulling her as close as he could. His cloak was warm, tickling her cheeks. But tickling wasn't what concerned her.

The warm drops of water on her face _did._

Glancing up, she saw that Gray's eyes were flowing with hot saltwater tears. Without thinking, Alice put her wrist to his face and wiped away the tears. He looked at her, his eyes pink from crying." Gray, what's wrong?" Even through his tears, Gray made no sound at all. Just looked at her, his eyes shredded with misery._ His eyes._

Alice reached out, her fingers lightly brushing over Gray's eyes." Gray, what happened to you?" Alice looked further down, noticing his scarred neck, thinking about the barbed wire.

"The Jabberwock made us fight. We were neutral. We said we wouldn't, but he forced us to fight." Gray coughed up, his throat burning from the previous crying." He sent an army of monsters, they filled the tower in minutes and killed everyone they touched. Before they reached us, the Jabberwock called them off, saying this was our lesson for disobeying him."

"But, how did this happen?" She lightly touched his neck, the once soft skin now rough were the scarring touched." I tried to get as many people as I could to where I was residing with Nightmare and Julius, but I was jumped by one of the lackeys. They grabbed me and..." Gray stopped talking, his gold eyes wide with terror. Alice couldn't help but feel her heart knotting up with sadness.

She pulled out of his arms and sat back on the stool. Reaching out, Alice pulled Gray into a soft embrace, leaning over him. His head rested against her chest, her beating heart calming the weeping lizard. " Is this why the Knight is so obsessed with you? This.. sound?" Gray asked, listening closely to the constant thump in her chest." Yeah, it is," Alice replied." Don't start acting like him though, I might have to avoid you too, and I don't want to do that," Alice laughed, hoping to bring the lizard's spirits up. It worked, Gray lifting himself off the floor, standing like the strong stoic man she remembered." See, I knew it would make you feel better," Alice giggled, pointing at the cloaked man before her.

" Yes, I guess.. it did." Gray held a hand up." However, it would have worked even better had you not included me with that ignorant Knight," a smile spread over his lips. Alice smiled. Lifting her hand, she ruffled his hair and laughed." That's for making me worry about you."  
All he could say was _sorry._

" Um, Gray, do think Nightmare would still talk to me, even if he were mad at me?" Alice asked, hoping for a positive answer. He glanced down at her, surprised at her question." Well.. yes, I suppose he would. Even someone as composed as himself can't stay away from you. Why would you ask this?"

Alice scratched her head, a guilty look over her face. " Well, uh, we kinda got in a scuffle the other night in the dream world. I feel really bad, because I.. might have said some.. pretty bad stuff to him." Gray's eyes widened." What did you say to him?"

Alice looked down to the floor. " I may have.. called him a bastard for looking in my mind and told him to.. stay away." Alice rubbed her arm, as if that would erase what she had said.

" Alice, psychological problems aren't what I excel at, but I know for a fact that Nightmare can't look through anyone's mind any longer. Only in the dream world, though, he can send you thoughts, but that's it."

If Gray hadn't been there, Alice may have cried herself. She felt even more guilt coarsing through her veins. " I have to find him and apologize! Do you know where he is!"

" Well, he should be in... now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all day."

_NO! He can't be gone!_

_He can't be. I have to find him._

_I have to apologize!_

_

* * *

_**My fingers hurt now T_T**


	14. The Compendium and the Warning

****

**Destructive Memories**

**Forgive me everyone, for I have been lazy! And now I present another chapter with almost 4,000 words. Am I awesome or what? If you saw Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland(I owns me a copy) then a lot of speech here will be very similar to the movie.****

* * *

**

14. The Compendium and the Warning

Alice was horrified. She clung to the chair in the middle of the room to keep balance. After she and Gray had exited the secret room, Alice had done her best to look in every possoble place for Nightmare. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

" Hey Alice, why's this guy so important? Does he know somethin' we don't?" Boris asked, his pink tail swaying behind him. Looking through the window, Alice gave a nod to no one in partcular." You might say that. He.. knows something that I don't, but he said that when I was ready to know, you all would tell me," she glanced at Gray, who turned away from her. Boris's eyes widened. _So that's it_, he thought.

Gray walked closer to her, staring out at the burning sky." You know as well as I do, the best chance you have of seeing him is in the dream world. Just be patient and wait for him. Sometimes, it's not you who has to be ready, but those who guide you," he looked down at her with concern.

_Maybe that's true, but if you could feel the guilt running over me, you'd be impatient too._

**KNOCK**  
**KNOCK**

"Huh? Who was that?" Boris exclaimed. He pulled on his hood and sauntered to the door, pushing against a peep hole Alice hadn't noticed. They could hear Boris grumbling to whoever was outside. Squinting, Alice saw a shade of red through the peep hole. " Alice, it's for you. Want me to let him in?"

Alice nodded.

Boris pulled the door open and a flash of red burst through." Oh Alice~ It's wasn't a dream! You really came back!" Peter grabbed her up in a hug, picking her up and spinning around the room." Yes! I did! Now put me down already!" she demanded. Placing her back down properly, Alice grabbed her stomach and waited for the inevitable... Avoided.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Alice straightened up." Peter, why are you here? Isn't it remotely safer at the castle?" Peter grinned." Dander is danger wherever you go. And I recieved a message last night. It was for you, but he came to me instead. I found it rather odd," Peter muttered, placing a finger under his chin. Alice gasped at him." You saw Nightmare last night? What did he say? Is he in trouble!"

" I don't know, my dear, but his message overall was cryptic to say the least. I believe with no doubt at all he has foreseen something perilous and is trying to report it," Peter replied.

They gathered close to Peter, waiting to hear the message from their departed friend." He sent it in a dream script, here." Peter reached within his cloak and pulled out a scroll. It was see through like a ghost, and was outlined by a pale blue. Peter glared at it and opened his mouth.

_My friends,_

_I must warn you. I've seen the motives of the Jabberwock's next move. He's playing with us, merely like a game of chess. He's aligning the pieces to his advantage and getting ready to move in for the kill. I'm afraid of what Wonderland will suffer through if he succeeds in his plan. __Our time is drawing near to either fight, or perish within the fire. It's urgent that you tell Alice of her role here, she must be, and this I stress, must be prepared. You all know what role I refer to. I hope you can forgive me. Undoubtedly, I won't be able to help her prepare for the day we fear the most. The dream world is falling apart and I must stay in order to preserve as much as possible. When there are no dreamers to dream, the existence of my world is threatened, just like I am. Prepare her for the day when she slays the monster, and don't let her fall before then. __Many thanks to all those who will participate in Wonderland's triumphant return._

Alice's blood froze, a frigid chill running through her spine. _What day? What role? I don't have a role. What are they talking about? _Peter rolled the scroll up, placing it back inside his cloak, then brought out a second scroll, much larger than the first." How did you get that? I thought it had been destroyed years ago," Gray exclaimed.

" What is it?" Alice asked, curiously gazing at the scroll. Peter unrolled it, and all the pictures painted on the page started moving in a rythmic pattern." This is the Calendar of Wonderland, our Compendium. It tells of each and every day since the beginning. Alice, the day that Nightmare refers to is here," Peter further unrolled it, placing it on the floor for everyone to see. A girl with long hair stood on a pedestal, a sword held high above her head. Across from her was a dragon with massive wings and razor sharp teeth, drawing closer to the girl.

" That..that's supposed to be me?" Alice glanced at them. They all nodded." No.. you're all wrong. That's not me, it can't be. I couldn't slay anything even if I wanted to."

Gray put his hand on her shoulder." Alice, whether you want to believe it or not, that's you. It's hard to believe, especially when it happens so suddenly, but you need to step forth and accept it. I can't imagine what would happen if you don't."

Alice cringed." Why? What would happen!"

"Well," Boris started," I've heard a few juicy rumors from the old man about a special portal the Jabberwock's been trying to open. My guess is that portal leads back to your world, Alice. If you don't stop that guy, he'll do to your world what he's done to ours."

Alice shuddered. The thought of the Jabberwock coming into her world made chills run up and down her body.  
" Alice, darling, what's the matter? You seem so scared now," Peter inquired. Alice glared at him.

" Oh, so now I'm supposed to take on this so-called role of monster slayer like it's a normal thing? I'm supposed to save this world like I do it all the time and you all are just going to force that on me without any thoughts or doubts about what might happen. What happens if I die! If that thing kills me, what are you all gonna do? Just try again and hope for the best? I hate to burst your little bubble, guys, but I'm not slaying that thing. I don't even know how to fight, and this creep as a freakin' army! And what do we have? Broken lunatics and blind madmen? Yeah, that'll get us real far. And yes, I'll say it with no regrets at all. I am pathetic. I'm a pathetic, useless, lazy freeloader who doesn't understand anything about this world or it's rules. I don't know why you have roles and kill people, I don't know why there's a war going on, but you have to understand that.. that.."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"You can't rely on me.. not anymore. I've seen too much. I've been broken down, just like everything else. If I hadn't grown so weak and fallen into the dream world, Nightmare would be here with us now, but he's not! It's my fault and if something happens to him, or you, then I accept whatever punishment or guilt or whatever. I can't fight that thing and win...

.. I can't put the weight of a world's hope on my shoulders and promise something good.. because it won't happen." Hot tears dripped from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks." Nobody's ever wanted me to do something important because nobody's ever expected anything out of me before. But when I came here 10 years ago, you were all.. so kind. You didn't expect anything out of me even though all you ever did was be nice. But now that you need that, I can't deliver. I'm too scared to promise a world good things and fill it with more hatred. If I fail..

" If you fail, you fail. That's all there is to it, my dear~" Peter interupted." Alice, believe me when I say we all know what you're trying to say. All Roleholders have tried to be the champion. We've all fought the Jabberwock, we've all lost to him and we're all still alive. What I mean is, that," Peter pointed to the Compendium," that picture isn't drawn with us. It's drawn with you. _You_ are weilding the Vorpal blade and _you_ are the one wearing the armor. That's all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Placing a finger under her eyes, Peter wiped away the tears straying from her eyes." Alice, until that day comes, we're all gonna be standing right beside you, so don't worry," Boris grinned at her.

"Yes," Gray chimed in," we'll all help teach you ways to fight, and you will find one that suits you best."

Alice could have cried harder but held her tears back." Thank you for believing in me but.. I can't do it," Before they could say another word, Alice bolted from the room." Alice, wait my dear!" Peter sprang after her, leaving the little group and Compendium behind. He grabbed the door before it shut, forcing it open with a strong heave. Alice sat on her bed, tears falling off her face.

Peter closed the door softly and made his way over to her. Sitting next to her, he placed his palm over hers." My dear, what's bothering you?" he asked obliviously." This world. That's what bothers me," she choked out.  
" Then.. why did you come back?"

Alice shook her head." I wanted to see everyone again. My world is horrible. Everything is the same, the memories, regrets.. betrayal. It's all the same. But I told myself Wonderland would never stay the same. Everybody would still be the way they were, but time would never wait for anyone."

Peter sighed." It doesn't, my dear. It truly doesn't. But this role, it's not something you can pretend doesn't exist. It's as real as you or me, and it's waiting for a champion, just like you and me. I say this out of courage. Fighting that beast is nothing to smirk at, and we all understand your hesitation. But someone worthy has to step forth Alice. No one else can do it but you."

_So I've been told._

Alice stood up, smoothing out her wrinkled apron and walking over to the snapped table against the side of the wall. It had been repaired several times over, and somehow it stood strong before her. Reaching out, she gingerly picked up a small glass object, glancing at it and back to Peter." Peter, will you try this on for me?" she asked. Peter tilted his head to the side." What is it?" Before he had a closer look at the tiny object, Alice slid it onto his face.

Peter gasped. The world was as clear as crystal, every detail in the room was noticable, especially Alice. Removing the miracle from his face, Peter looked at it carefully." Alice, where did you get these?" he asked in disbelief." I made them. Julius helped me. I was sad when we met, you said you couldn't see anything because you didn't have the glasses you needed. I had spare time, more than what I have now, so I thought I should give them to you before anything.. happens."

Peter's clock was ticking a mile a minute. His Alice made something so important for him. He was on cloud nine. He propped the owl-glasses onto his nose and jumped on her. It was the old Peter, that much was certain, mostly by his devastating bone crushing hug. Maybe that's how he fought his enemies. As if it was a reflex, Peter let go and stepped away.

" Hide."

" What?" Had she misheard him? Peter grabbed her shoulder and pushed her onto the ground beneath the bed." Peter, what are you doing!" " Shh! That vile creature is here." Alice's eyes widened." The Jabberwock is.. here?" She swallowed hard. The odds weren't in her favor. " No, not him. In my opinion, he's much worse than the Jabberwock," Peter hissed." Stay here until one of us comes back for you. Don't make a single sound." With that, Peter bound from the room, his hand on the sheath of his sword. The door shut behind him, a faint locking sound on the other side.

_If it's not the Jabberwock, then who?_

Realization hit her like a bomb. _That mask.. God, please don't let it be him._

**BANG!**

The door shattered into a million pieces." Alice! Run away!" a voice shouted. Without wasting a minute, Alice scrambled out from under the bed and ran to the exit as fast as her legs would go. In the other room, Peter and Gray were pulling their arms towards themselves, motioning for her to come to them. Alice turned her body and positioned her body for a sprint..

..too late. Something snatched her by the arm." Alice!" Peter screeched. He lunged forward, his sword over his shoulders ready to slice through anything. As the edge of the blade came down, Alice waited for an impact to hit but it never did. Peter had lowered his sword, the tip touching the floor. Alice tried to turn her head, but something sliced her neck. A trickle of blood started to flow from the cut. Alice tried to reach up and wipe it away, but something still had her wrists.

"Ace, I'm telling you one time and one time only," Peter spat at him," Let. Her. Go."  
Anger smothered his voice and a fierce gleam flittered in his eyes. Gray was the same, holding silver knives at his sides and a dangerous look gleaming in his gold eyes." Why are you here, you pompous ingorant outcast," Gray snarled at him." Why not here? Why not now?"

Alice's stomach twisted at the snake-like voice. It was so distant, yet so familiar. It made her sick. And the sword underneath her neck didn't make her feel any better.

" Let go, Ace!" Alice thrashed wildly in his arms, pushing and shoving as hard as she could. As she was about to elbow him in the stomach, his hand slapped down on the back of her neck

And everything went black.

* * *

The swaying of her arms woke her up. They were dangling over something and her hair was twirling around her face. Footsteps echoed through her ears as a low breathing sound filled the air. _Ace is probably the one carrying me right now._ Glancing around, Alice saw that she was in a forest/cave thing. It looked like a cave, but had flowers and tiny tree saplings sprouting everywhere. Moss was growing, and if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it._ A tiny waterfall. That's cute, I guess_. _But how did all this get in a cave of all places._

Her body stopped swaying. With gentle handling, she was placed on the ground carefully. It was cold, and felt good against her skin after being around nothing but flames. Suddenly, a hand pressed against her cheek and cold water ran her neck, reviving the burning from the cut she felt earlier. She grimaced, hoping to mislead him into thinking she was still alseep." Alice, wake up," Ace called to her._ Of course it didn't work._  
Slowly leaning up, Alice wiped her eyes with her hands, rubbing away the sleep that lingered." Haha~ All you ever do is sleep, you need to be more active."

_This is definitely Ace 101._

Alice saw it again. That hideous, blood stained mask that concealed his eyes. His bloody yellow cloak wrinkled over his shoulders and curled around his legs. He was sitting Indian-style on a patch of glittery moss, just like she was." What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Ace asked blindly. Alice's brows went into a v-shape. She sat on her knees and glared at him." Ace," she started, her voice low and drenched with hate for the masked man," Are you really that stupid? Did you really just ask if something was on your face?" Alice mentally smacked herself. _This is Ace I'm talking to. And I know how he'll act so why am I trying?_

Ace laughed at her." Haha, that's not nice Alice." Her fists were vibrating with anger." Not.. nice? You think I care about being rude right now? You're the one who kidnapped me and almost slit my throat! _You_ should be apologizing to _me_," she shouted. Ace held up a gloved finger. " You're the one who almost slit your throat. You moved, not me," he corrected her. _Who does he think he is!_

Alice grabbed her head with her hands, hoping to stop the headache that was coming." Ace, just.. just shut up, okay, just shut up. Do like you always do and get lost, or better yet, _I'll_ be the one that gets lost," she said, standing up and walking towards the exit of the cavern. As she stepped into the narrow tunnel, a hand clamped down on her arm." I didn't bring you here just so you could leave."

He pushed her against the wall and leaned on her, pressing his head against her chest." I can't stay away from it, this magnificent sound. I gave up all my hope, all my hope of Wonderland becoming something worth living in, because it never worked. But I heard this sound, and my hope came back, because you are the champion who'll save us from him."

Alice didn't budge when he snuggled closer to her. Instead, she put a hand on his head and ruffled his brown locks." Ace, Knight of Hearts, you are a strange man," she sighed. Ace leaned back to look at her, his signature smile plastered on his face." Yep, I'm a strange one, but I'm not a Knight anymore," he said gleefully." What? But you have to be! It's your role." Ace shrugged." When Jabberwock took over, the main roles were cast aside, just like the abilities, so therefore, I'm no longer a Knight. Isn't that great?" he said again, his voice filling up with happiness.

_Ace is a total nut, but if my memories serve me properly, then he was more than happy to give up his role as Knight of Hearts._

"Hey Ace."

"Hm?"

" Do you know where the.. Vorpal sword is?" she said the words with hesitation, like she may have been cursed by using it in vain.

Ace pressed closer against her, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly." Of course I do," he answered. Alice mentally smacked herself.. again." Could you tell me where it is?" Ace smiled against her chest." Of course I could," he replied. _This isn't going anywhere._

" Will you _tell_ me where it is, then?" she asked as polite as possible, holding back the screams rising up in her throat. Ace leaned back, looking at her again." What do I get?" he asked. Alice looked puzzled and he read this expression easily." If I tell you where the sword is, what do I get in return for helping you?"

Alice thought for a minute, a finger placed under her chin." I'll let you listen to my heart. Whenever you want. And I won't complain or try to get you to leave," she added. Ace's mouth curved into a cheshire cat smile, and Alice swore the mask's eyes were shining brightly. " Alright," he held out his hand and she took it in a handshake." Okay, so where is the sword?"

Ace, for the first time in his life, looked like he knew what he was thinking about." If I remember correctly, it should probably be locked away somewhere at the Hatter Mansion."

" Okay, let's go get it then," Alice jumped up and pulled Ace up with her." You actually want me to go with you?" Ace laughed at her." I thought you hated me," he smirked. " Technically, it's a very thin line," she deadpanned.

" Well, you're probably right. If some lackey jumps out and kills you, then I can't listen to your heart beat," he thought out loud.

_Well, protection as a prize is better than none at all, I guess._

As Ace walked behind her, Alice's heart beat jumped up a notch. _I'm really gonna fight that thing. I can see myself fighting but.._

_.. why can't I see myself winning?_

_

* * *

_

**Well, it's not bad for a long awaited chapter. If you want to know why the armor isn't already together, it's because the game(yes, I own that too) requires you to find both the sword and the armor(which are freakishly far away from each other) before you fight the Jabberwocky.**

**Well, what should happen next? Should they get attacked and forced to stay at the mansion or should somebody die, etc.. ? What do you think?**


	15. The Vorpal Sword and the Blind Madman

**Destructive Memories**

**I hope you can all forgive me for being totally lazy. My writing has suffered greatly for it :(**

* * *

**15. The Vorpal Sword and the Blind Madman**

Alice covered her face with her hands, hiding herself from the smoldering heat. She had forgotten about the fiery barriers that separated the territories. As the two walked through the blazing forest, Alice was content with thinking about Blood's disability.

_I wonder how long he's lived like that, living off of Elliot's support._

Ace followed close behind, his grip tight on the sheath of his sword. Alice had guessed the reason they hadn't been attacked was probably the appearance Ace carried. The mask really was a part of his face, that much she realized. The cloak that was stained with brown and red billowed behind him, and his sword was as menacing as his deadly smile. They had been walking for a long time, and Alice was patient with Ace in telling him she was going to lead them to the Hatter's.

" Hey Alice, can I hold your hand?" Ace asked, startling her out of her thoughts." Uh, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't," she replied. " Aww, come on. Please," Ace asked again." Fine," she huffed. She felt Ace's hand slowly slip into her palm.

_Why does this always happen to me? If he gets to kidnap me and hold my hand, I should have the right to ask simple questions.._

Alice looked up at the mask-face man." Hey Ace, can I ask you something?" He laughed at her question." I don't know, can you?" he responded. God, why does he keep doing that!

" I don't want it to offend you, but why do you have a mask for a face?"

Ace stopped moving, turning his attention to the ground." I wear it because of Mr. Peter. He cut my face a long time ago and it left marks over my eyes. When they finally healed, I didn't want to show anyone so I sewed the only mask I had to my face." He started walking again, his hand still intertwined with hers." It took a really long time because the needle I was using started to go bad cause' of the blood rusting the tip, but I managed to make it work."

Alice stopped in her tracks this time while her heart sank with pity. _What would Peter do to Ace to make him sew a mask to his face?_ " Ace, can.. can you take it off?" she stuttered, trying to make a complete sentence. Ace smiled, making Alice unsure if she should continue the conversation." It really hurts to, but I can take it off if I want to," he replied. Alice felt her heart disperse with misery. Ace was a lot of things. He was a klutz, he was annoying, and he was a fool with no direction, but nobody deserved to have to do what he did.

" Ace, I know that it's wrong for me to ask, but.. is there any way you would take the mask off for me?"

" Well, I guess I could if it's for you," he replied. He turned away from her, his back facing her front. From behind, Alice saw his hands come up to his face, his gloved fingers spreading around the mask. Slowly, he pulled away at the mask, and Alice tried as hard as she could to hold back her vomit.

As he pulled the mask away, skin clung to it like glue, tearing off as blood trickled down his cheeks. Alice looked closer and saw tiny holes on his face, assuming that was were the needle punctured his skin when he had sewn the mask on. Caked on blood that had dried from previous removal was there, along with what looked like a burn mark that outlined his face in the shape of the mask. But that wasn't anything compared to what his eyes looked like.

He turned around to face Alice, noticing her horrified expression." Are you scared?" he asked, a devious smile spreading over his features. Alice, holding back her screams, swallowed her fear and walked closer." Ace, why did Peter do that to you?"

She reached out to touch his face. His eyes were surrounded by black, like someone had punched him as hard as they could." Ace.. can you even see me?" she asked, scared of his oncoming answer." No. I can't see anything the way _you_ see it. I hear things and remember them as they were, mostly since it hurts to look at anything," he replied. Alice grimaced. _Why did you do this to yourself Ace, there was no reason for this!_

As he readied himself to put the mask back on, Alice grabbed his arm." Don't put it back on. It'll only.. make things worse." Ace continued with reaching up to his face, but Alice held on tighter." I have to put it back on or people will see. I don't want them thinking Mr. Peter is a bad person," he said innocently. Alice's mouth dropped to the floor." Ace, just listen to me and stop trying to put that thing back on. Nobody cares if Peter's a bad guy or not, and if you keep trying to cover up something that he did then you really are just some pawn." She snatched the mask away from his grasp." When we get to the Hatter's, I'll clean it for you. It won't look nearly as bad as it does now."

Alice sprinted away through the burning thickets while Ace took his sweet time behind her, thinking over what she had said.

_Thank you, Alice._

The fiery border was behind them as they stood in the clearing that lead to the mansion. Alice didn't know why, but for some reason, her veins were pulsing with.. excitement? Ace had locked hands with her again after she had taken the mask away, and now the two were coming closer to the crumbling gate. " Onee-san! Onee-san! Where have you been? We missed you!" the gate keepers announced, pouncing on her in a hug that may have rivalry against Peter's. Excitement covered their hooded faces, until they saw Ace.

Dee jumped in front of Alice and moved backwards, pushing her away from the knight while Dum appraoched Ace with both of the boys axes in hand." Why are you here, outcast?" Dum snarled at him.

_That's odd. Gray said the same thing about Ace. About him being an outcast._

Ace smiled, his black and bruised eyes adjusting to the new voices around him." Protecting Alice, what else?"

Red lightning flashed as Ace drew his sword and parried Dum to the ground, dashed past him and kicked Dee in the throat. The boy fell backwards, his grasp on Alice released. Ace took her by the hand and pulled her close, his sword drawn and ready. Dum was at his brother's side, trying to pick him up without causing more pain." All of you, stop!" Alice cried. She needed them to help each other, not fight each other.

_Hey brats duit! Saoire Alice fein!_

"Huh, what was that?" Alice thought out loud, hearing the strange foreign voice. As if on cue, Elliot came running out of the crumbled and broken gates, his gun pointed at the disturbance." Alright, I don't care who started this fight but I'm ending it! Blood is trying to rest and when you all start a pointless fight I have to-

" Elliot, what is causing this disturbance on my territory?" a smooth glassy voice asked.

_Fola! Cad e ata tu? Ni feidir leat a bheith amach anseo gan mo chabhair!_

Elliot lowered his gun and ran to the voice's side. Blood was standing by the few remaining bars of the long rusted gate, clinging to them for dear life. Even from a distance, you could hear Elliot's cries of "are you crazy" or "what's wrong with you" without any problems. Once Elliot's rantings were over, he slowly walked over to the confused group, gripping Blood's hand tightly in his.

" Blood! I need to talk to you!" Alice stated, totally distraught by the fighting twins and mask-man. Following her voice, Blood found his way to her direction, his blue(almost white) eyes staring intensely at her." Boys, end this fruitless fight immediately. The Princess has come back for a visit, I presume." Alice nodded, still holding tightly to Ace's arm.

Blood beckoned to them, and Elliot turned around and led Blood back to the mansion. The battered twins followed, but not before snatching Alice away from Ace. As the three walked away, Alice looked back to see Ace just standing there. She motioned for him to come follow them, but he simply shook his head.

_I'll wait out here_, he mouthed.

Alice suddenly looked scared without her scarred protector, but continued to walk with the bloody twins." Onee-san, why are you with the outcast? Do you owe him a favor?" Dee asked. Alice shook her head." No. I uh, well.. yeah. You could say that, but I agreed to it on my own so don't worry," she replied. Dum looked at her with glassy red eyes." Is it about the "role" your going to play?" they asked in unison.  
Alice looked at them, horrified." Does everyone know about that?" They nodded.

As they passed the gate, Elliot guided them back to the once beautiful, now tragic, tea party area. Blood sat in the same chair again. Alice did the same. Elliot stood on one side of Blood's chair while the twins stood on the other, watching Alice's every move like hawks. The wilted roses made the mood sad, even more than usual.

"Boys, you may leave. Elliot, you may also leave as well," Blood announced. Elliot's face turned scared stiff." But Blood, don't you have to show her something? I'll have to take you there, won't I?" Blood's face was disapproving." Elliot, I want to talk to the Princess alone. That's not hard to understand, is it?"

Elliot left without a word. Blood's face turned back to a half-smile as he glanced around her Alice." Princess, where exactly are you?" He held out his creamy white colored hand, and Alice leaned forward and touched his palm with her fingers." Right in front of me, like everything else in the free world," he said in a monotone voice. Alice leaned away, trying to read the poker face Blood was wearing.

She let out a deep sigh." Something wrong, Princess?" Blood asked smoothly. Alice didn't bother glaring at him, knowing it was pointless and a waste of time. Looking at his silky white face, Alice could feel her heart pounding with sadness." Blood. You shouldn't talk to Elliot like that. In case you hadn't noticed, Elliot takes care of you the way a father takes care of a son, and he and the twins are the only ones who care about you." Alice spoke low, in case anyone.. unwanted.. was listening. Blood smirked, and it took Alice a moment to realize he had moved his chair closer and was now sitting next to her.

" Alice. May I?" he asked, reaching his hands out halfway towards her." Uh.. sure. I don't mind," she replied.  
Slowly reaching in, Blood's cold hands pressed against her cheeks. His long fingers trailed up the side of her face, tracing and outlining her eyes, nose, and mouth. He twisted his fingers through her brown locks and curved down to her collar bone. His thumbs graced past her long lashes, and he suddenly pulled back from her face." You are the exact same as before. How did that happen?"

"It's only been 3 years for me, so I haven't aged at all," she replied." I see, but I'm sure this little chat isn't why your here. Am I right?"

" That's right. I need to talk to you about a rumor I heard. About a certain.. weapon. You wouldn't happen to have it, would you?"

Blood let out a low chuckle." So you've finally come for the Vorpal Sword, have you? I was wondering if you were meant to have the prophecy bestowed upon yourself, and it's seems I was right," he added. Another smirk jumped across his face. He stood up, and spreading his arms apart, he slapped his hands together loudly. A clap rang through the garden as Elliot came running to his master's side.

" Elliot, show us to the cellars. It's time the Vorpal Sword came out of hiding," Blood announced. Elliot's face instantly lit up like child who had been praised. He took Blood's hand and started leading them away from the garden, and Alice quickly followed behind them. " Where are we going?"

" I've kept the sword hidden away in a cellar for almost 10 years, but the time for it to once again see daylight is drawing near. And who better than the weilder to see it first?" he questioned. Alice just followed without answering, wondering how Blood moved so gracefully while his eyes failed him horribly. Through the twists and the turns of the burnt, broken maze, the tree stopped at a large concrete warehouse. Elliot let go of Blood's hand and went to the door. Locks and chains strangled the door, every inch bolted down and all the windows boarded tight and nailed down.

Elliot went around the back, and a clinking metal sound echoed through their ears. He motioned for them to follow and went further inside. " Princess, will _you_ guide me to the chamber this time?" Blood asked, his eyes focusing as though they still worked. Alice's fingers twisted into his as she led him on the path Elliot had taken. They entered the tattered shambles of the warehouse, Alice's eyes dilating to the darkness. " Over here," Elliot called to them. Alice squeezed Blood's hand tighter, telling him she herself was having trouble seeing where she was going. Following his voice, Alice found her way next to Elliot, who was standing in front of a long rectangular case." Ready?" he asked." Go on," Blood's voice cooed through the darkness. A clicking sound was heard as Elliot unlocked the latches and flipped open the case. Looking closely at the form, Alice saw the shape of a sword wrapped by a navy purple clothe. Elliot picked it up and grabbed Alice's free hand, led them out of the warehouse and back the tea party area.

Sitting Blood down in his chair, Elliot knelt down beside him. Holding out the sword covered in clothe, he beckoned Alice to come closer. Doing as told, Alice numbly moved towards them, her body cold with anxiety. Elliot's fingers graced over the clothe and pulled it away to reveal a magnificent sword.

A handle of solid steel attached itself to a blade of pure silver. Small blue stones rimmed the side of the sword and a yellow glint reflected when held up to the sun.

Taking it out of his hands, Alice held the blade upright. It was surprisingly light for it's length and cut through the wind with ease. " Alice, you are the true wielder! Blood, it's really her!" Elliot's voice jumped up an octave as he lifted Alice off the ground and spun her around the garden." You say that, but I still can't believe it. Me? A hero? Like anyone would ever believe that," Alice said coldly. Blood laughed silently to himself." The stones don't lie, Alice. And if you refuse to believe me, then look at them yourself."

Alice stared at him, puzzled, until Elliot put the sword to her face." The stones on the sword show the rightful owner, and that's you Alice! You'll finally tear that wretched monster to pieces!" Elliot said gleefully, continuously spinning around with Alice in his arms.

" Gah! Put me down Elliot! Put me down!" Alice shrieked. Elliot came to an abrupt stop and placed her back down." Sorry, I got carried away," Elliot stammered. Alice huffed out a smile, and glanced over at Blood, who was looking away from them. Following his gaze, Alice's eyes were led out to the flaming woods." Blood, what do you hear?" Elliot asked curiously. Blood stood up harshly, gripping the sides of the chair to keep from falling over. Elliot rushed to his side and put his arm around Blood's waist." Make haste, Elliot. Spirale bianca Cornuto. They're prowling the territory. Get everyone inside now," Blood snapped.

" Alice, follow me!" Elliot called as he pulled Blood away from the chair and towards the house. Alice followed them, but Elliot seemed to be getting farther away every second. Alice slung the sword over her shoulder and ran to catch up with them, but it was no use. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ace still standing outside the gate. Her breath staggered as she ran to pull him inside the gate." Ace! Come one," she cried, reaching out her hand to him." I am forbidden. The Hatter doesn't want me inside," he replied. Alice glared at him and grabbed his hand. " He said it was fine, so come on already!" she tugged him along and ran for the door to the mansion.

" Alice! Hurry!" a voice called down to them. Looking up, Alice saw Blood and Elliot sticking their heads out of a window. One of the highest windows, in fact. Alice staggered up the stairs that started at the entrance of the mansion, hurtling through the doors and bolting them shut behind her." Onee-san! You made it!" Dum cried.

" We were about to go find you but-" Dee stopped when his eyes found Ace.

" Outcast, know your place. Boss doesn't want you here and neither do we," they said in unison. Alice wouldn't stand for this. She inched closer to him, her arm locked in his." Well I do, and you can either accept that, or we'll both leave. Your choice," she said triumphantly. Dum moved closer, him arms spread out." But Onee-san! That's not fair!" he cried.

" Life isn't fair," she replied. She trudged pass the awe-struck boys and up the stairs, Ace's arm still locked with hers. "Hey Alice, why are you fighting for me?" Ace asked, a wicked, childish smile over his face. Alice sighed." Because you would fight for me, even if I didn't want you to," she replied." Come on, we better go tell Blood your here."

" Whatever you say, Alice."

* * *

**So these are the translations to the foreign stuff Elliot was saying to the twins and Blood~**

1. Hey you brats! Leave Alice alone!

**2. Blood! What are you doing? You can't be out here without my help!**

**Spirale Bianca Cornuto - Spiral White Horned**


End file.
